


The Last Trial

by qmiao1906



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prisoner of War, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906
Summary: 当战争结束，一场对星系最大战犯Kylo Ren的审判开始了……
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Kylo Ren，原名Ben Solo，Yavin之战后第五年出生于Chandrila。父亲是战争英雄Han Solo，母亲是……”

  
Poe Dameron放下了手上Kylo Ren的资料，这些基本信息他早就知道，可读到年龄时，他还是微微挑起了眉毛——可能因为他几乎没见过面具后面的脸，所以一直没意识到这个星系头号战犯是如此年轻，甚至比自己还小上三岁。

  
Poe还没有去看过Kylo Ren——Rey坚持要身边的人称呼他为Ben Solo——尽管负责看守医疗舱的士兵昨天就来通报Kylo Ren已经苏醒了。说实话，他还没想好应该用什么态度面对Kylo Ren。如果再早一个多星期，他可以带着他全部的愤怒一拳打塌那位“最高领袖”的鼻子，然后告诉他，临时议会的法庭已经为他准备好了。可是现在……也许他该首先感谢他救了Rey，救了所有人？还是告诉他，“Leia一直相信你，你没有让她失望”？不，这可不该是他的台词……该死，他刚刚打败了星系中最可怕的舰队，现在居然被说话难住了！

  
Poe组织着语言，走出办公室，等在门外的抵抗组织士兵安静地跟在了他后面——Poe不需要通过原力也能感受到他们的仇恨与兴奋。如果不是Rey不分昼夜地守在Kylo Ren身边，Poe毫不怀疑Kylo Ren在来到基地的第一天就会“原因不明”的死去。

  
透过医疗舱的落地玻璃，Poe远远地就能看见里面的Rey和Kylo Ren：Kylo Ren穿着一身纯白宽松的病号服，正扶着床慢慢站稳，和所有正在从伤病中恢复的年轻战士无异，让人很难与那个一身漆黑的冷酷武士联系起来。Rey站在他身边，正对他说着什么，她伸出手，像是要去扶他，却被他摆手阻止了。Rey依然穿着从Exegol回来时的衣服——从她把Kylo Ren送进基地的医疗舱，她就没有离开半步，哪怕看她刚回来时，看起来并没有比她拖出来的男人好多少。

  
至少他能走路了。Poe在心中暗暗松了一口气——他不确定如果把一个依旧虚弱的Kylo Ren直接拖走，Rey会不会用她的绝地能力把他们丢出去。

  
看到Poe一行人的到来，守着医疗舱的士兵一直紧绷的面孔终于露出一丝放松，并很快为他们打开了门——看守当前星系中最臭名昭著的黑暗武士，对他们来说，绝对是一种精神折磨。

当一群人进入医疗舱的时候，Rey试图用身体挡住高大的Kylo Ren的动作看上去有些滑稽。如果换成其他场合，Poe也许会笑出来，但现在，他只能板着面孔，努力让自己的声音不带感情：“遵照临时议会的决议，以战争罪、屠杀罪、危害星系安全罪逮捕……”他抬头盯着即将被捕的战犯，努力避开Rey的目光，“Kylo Ren。”

  
“Poe！”Rey的声音里带着难以置信，“你不能……”Kylo Ren搭上她肩膀的手打断了她的抗议，Rey回头看向Kylo Ren，但后者的目光却落在Poe的脸上。

  
“General Dameron。”他这样称呼Poe，声音没有经过头盔的处理，Poe却仍依稀听出一丝威压。

  
“Supreme Leader Ren。”Poe不甘示弱地回敬。

  
听到这个称呼，Kylo Ren摇了摇头：“不再是了。”

  
“当然。”尽管努力克制，Poe仍然掩饰不住语气中的骄傲，“First Order已经失败，是时候为你们的罪行负责了。”他说话的时候，眼睛飞快地瞥过Rey——她看上去快要挥拳揍他了。

  
“我理解。”Kylo Ren点点头，搭在Rey肩上的手轻轻捏了一下她的肩膀。他看了一眼Poe身后拿着手铐的士兵，问道：“你们会带我去哪儿？”

  
“这个基地的其他地方，更安全的地方——毕竟仅仅把Kylo Ren放在一间医疗舱里会让很多人睡不着觉。”

  
该死，他在说什么！话一出口，Poe简直想咬掉自己的舌头——这听起来仿佛在示弱！

  
果然，Kylo Ren笑了，这让Poe身后的士兵们感到冒犯，Poe甩给他们一个他能做出的最严厉的眼神，才没有让他们做出什么过激的行为，但Poe怀疑，自己在他们心中的威信已经被悄悄扣分了。

  
Leia是怎么做到的？在任何时候都优雅得体，风趣的同时保持威严，令所有人信服。

  
Poe暂时还参不透Leia的领袖秘诀，但至少眼下的事情还算顺利——Kylo Ren出奇地配合，甚至都没有多看为他戴上手铐的士兵一眼，只是微微冲Rey点了下头。Poe注意到Rey紧攥的双手慢慢放开，最后只是难过地看着Kylo Ren被带出医疗舱。

  
Poe在心底长出一口气，开始相信Rey说的Kylo Ren已经变回了Ben Solo——如果名姓的改换真的能把一个人变成另一个完全不同的人的话。

“Poe。”在Poe跟随押送Kylo Ren的小队离开时，Rey叫住他，“接下来会怎样？”

  
“他会接受临时议会法庭的审判，像其他被俘的First Order高级将领一样。”Poe回答，他回头看向Rey，补充道：“我向你保证，我会确保他受到公正的审判。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除了Ransolm Casterfo是正史小说中的角色之外（他与Poe的关系和在Bloodline小说之后的经历是我根据网络资料发挥），其他的设定全是我编的。

Peo在办公室里看着时钟，坐立不安——会议快开始了。这个临时议会是在Exegol的战斗结束之后匆忙组建的，人员还在不停地变动，这就导致了数不清的会议——议员加入，议员更换，战后重建，战俘关押，战犯审判……提议，讨论，争执，推翻，再提议……明明只过了不到两个星期，Poe却觉得他仿佛经历了整个新共和国。

  
这个议会目前唯一做成的事情是在对First Order的高级将领的处置上达成一致：依循新共和国的惯例，他们被送回母星受审，身世不明者，则交由其在战时统治或是直接影响的星球审判。讽刺的是，最早加入First Order，为其输送士兵和军官的星球几乎在新共和国时期都属于中央派，他们的议员崇尚集权和严法，所以这些星球上几乎都保留或恢复了死刑——发动战争、屠杀平民，或者干脆就是叛国，恰巧在这些星球上都属于判处死刑的范围。

  
但是，现在，关于Kylo Ren的处置又成了新的会议议题。

  
作为First Order的最高领袖，Kylo Ren带来的影响和破坏显然远超一颗行星或是一个系统，把他送去某个星球，按照当地法律审判这种处置，显然无法让大多数人满意。可是，哪怕议会代表整个星系对他进行公审，又该遵照什么法律呢？当前临时议会参照的新共和国宪章可没有关于对战犯判刑的相关条例——哦，不对，有一条：“子女不应为他们父母的罪行负责”，但这条可对Kylo Ren的命运可没有什么帮助，Poe都能想象有人援引此条来阻断从Leia这方面来维护Kylo Ren的可能性。

  
Poe把胳膊拄在桌子上，手指插进头发里——他这是在试图为Kylo Ren脱罪吗？不，当然不！他只是在确保Kylo Ren得到一个公平的判决，就像他向Rey承诺的那样。

“先生——”外面的C-3PO打开了房门。

  
“他一定有时间见我的。”门外的人打断C-3PO，径直走进办公室。

  
Poe抬起头，看清来人，顿时觉得烦躁的心情舒缓了不少——

  
“Senator Casterfo。”

  
“General Dameron。”那人冲他一点头，对视之时，两人都笑了起来。

  
“Ransolm。”

  
“Poe。”

Ransolm Casterfo是Leia在新共和国议会里的朋友，那时他还是Riosa的议员，后来因为中央派的一些阴谋，被当作叛国者逮捕，又险些在First Order手中丧命。再后来，他被抵抗组织营救，自此便成了他们中的一员。如今，他重新代表Riosa加入临时议会——可以说，他是现在Poe信任的人中，最有政治经验的人。

  
Ransolm走到Poe的办公桌前，用手指敲敲桌面：“现在出发的话，走到会议厅，刚好还有时间最后整理一下发言。”

  
Poe发出一声叹息：“我真希望我能像你一样享受政治。”

  
“享受？不。”Ransolm笑着摇了摇头，“我只是希望这次我们把一切都做对——并为此做出一点努力。”

  
Poe站起来，绕到办公桌前，拍了拍Ransolm的肩膀，然后便被骨头硌到了手掌。Ransolm恐怕再也无法回到早起影像中那个健康的、意气风发的样子了。Poe惋惜地想。他所经受的苦难让他看上去比实际年龄老了不少，以至于Poe有时会忘记，Ransolm只不过比他年长五六岁而已。

Poe与Ransolm一道向会议厅走去，C-3PO亦步亦趋地跟在后面。由于抵抗组织基地的规模限制，议员的办公室大多离得很近，于是他们在路上遇到了不少同去开会的其他议员。Ransolm很快便与他们交谈起来，并很快成为了讨论的中心，而相比之下，Poe就更加局促，只与曾经抵抗组织的同僚们凑在一起说话，可从他越皱越深的眉头来看，他们的讨论让他并不舒服——

  
这将比想象中还要难。Poe觉得他的心又往下沉了一些。

临时改建的会议厅十分拥挤，令人感到格外压抑烦躁。会议的进程比Poe想象中更快，尽管依然没有找到可以依靠的法律，但一个想法很快取得了大多数人的支持——Kylo Ren必须死。

  
终于从各种冠冕堂皇的话语中过滤出这条信息的时候，Poe感到无比震惊：以重建和平与法制为目标的临时议会，在未经审判，甚至还没有对应的法条的情况下，便要武断地判处一个人死刑？！这太过分了，哪怕那个人是Kylo Ren。

  
Poe立刻想要反对，但有人先一步抢走了投影机器人。

  
“Senator Ransolm Casderfo of Riosa.” 机器人干巴巴地念出发言者的姓名。

  
紧接着，Ransolm的身影出现在了每个人面前，他像往常一样对着机器人的镜头微笑点头，虽然只是看着机器人，却仿佛是对每一个人致意。

  
“尊敬的议会。”Ransolm开口，语速不徐不疾，刚好能抓住每个人的注意力，“在经历了可怕的独裁和战争之后，每个人都无比渴望和平与稳定，所以我们建立了临时议会，作为迈向这一理想的第一步。

  
“我认为，维持和平与稳定最重要的就是合理且完备的法律——上至议会，下到普通公民，做的每一件事，都能找到对应的法律依据。就在两天前，我们依据新共和国的旧例，通过了对First Order部分战犯处置方法的提案，这是一个很好的开始，这样的结果是合理且令人信服的。

  
“我们应该保持同样公正客观的态度来面对眼前的问题——

  
“Kylo Ren统领First Order的时间并不长，事实上，他加入First Order的时间甚至比其中的许多将领更短，故而他与我们之前处理的战犯并没有本质上的区别。

  
“所以，我提议，依照前例，将Kylo Ren押送至他的母星Chandrila受审。”

窃窃私语声伴随着Ransolm的提议响起，虽然不少人对这个提议表示反对，但仍有人被说服了。Poe简直想要起立给Ransolm鼓掌了，但这时，他看见有不少人望向他这边，特别是离他最近的几个反抗组织出身的年轻议员，眼神和表情都摆明了在等他表态。

  
他该表态吗？同意还是反对？Chandrila没有死刑，最高刑罚也只是终身监禁，不管最后判决如何，这样至少能保证Kylo Ren会活着，没有白费Leia的牺牲……

  
可是，他与Ransolm和Leia的亲密关系根本不是秘密，如果他立刻表示支持，会不会反而让人觉得他们是在故意袒护？

  
就在Poe进退两难之际，Chandrila的议员说话了：“我赞同Senator Casterfo的提案。Chandrila的政府及司法部门已经在第一时间恢复运作，可以保证让战犯Kylo Ren的罪行受到适合的惩罚！”

  
Poe有些意外——虽然他一直记不起这位议员的名字，但是印象中她是个非常激进，很难相处的人。她说话时，Poe往往会开始猜测，Mon Mothma是不是病重到连表达的能力也没有了，才会任由他们选了这样一个人来代表Chandrila。可是没想到，她居然会支持Ransolm的提案！

  
Chandrila议员的发言，又一次激起了热烈的讨论，Poe集中精神聆听四周，似乎赞同的声音逐渐多了起来。这对Poe来说算得上意外之喜，他终于有足够的底气出言支持Ransolm了！

  
可他的底气和惊喜并没有持续多久，Ransolm向他的数据板发来一条讯息：Chandrila的议会刚刚接收了对叛国、发动战争、大规模屠杀等五项重大罪名采取死刑的紧急提案，即将对此进行投票。

  
Poe仿佛被兜头浇了盆凉水——他就知道没那么容易！为了确保Kylo Ren的死刑，他们居然做到这种程度，真是疯了！Poe抬头看向坐在远处的Ransolm：从他低着头一动不动的样子来看，他一时也想不出办法。

“先生……”站在他身边的C-3PO突然说话。

  
“什么？”Poe扭过头看着礼仪机器人，丝毫没注意到自己说话的声音有多大。漂浮着的投影机器人把这当成某种信号，很快来到了C-3PO的面前。

  
突然变成全场焦点的C-3PO被下了一大跳，如果他是人的话，现在一定紧张的连话都说不出来。好在C-3PO是由机械构成，声音不会跟随情绪变化，只听他用熟悉的金属声线说道——

“Ben Solo不能在Chandrila的法律下被审判。”

-TBC-

  



	3. Chapter 3

“Ben Solo不能在Chandrila的法律下被审判。”

C-3PO的话在议员中激起轩然大波。“你这是什么意思？”有人大声质问起来，全然顾不得发言次序。

可怜的礼仪机器人完全被这样的反应吓坏了，但他的程式让他依然慢条斯理地继续解说：“Ben Solo的母亲，Princess Leia Organa——愿她得到安息——是Alderaan皇室的成员。虽然Alderaan已经在那场可怕的悲剧中被摧毁，但Princess Leia依旧保持着Alderaan公主的身份。根据元老院的规定，Ben Solo，也就是后来的Kylo Ren，是Princess Leia的唯一合法继承人，与他母亲同样拥有Alderaan的皇室身份。所以，尽管他出生在Chandrila，从法律上来说，他并不具有Chandrila的公民身份，将他送到Chandrila受审是不合理的。”

干得漂亮！Poe简直想回身拥抱C-3PO——这一刻，他简直爱死这个神经兮兮的机器人了！把讨论踢回原点，让这些群情激愤的议员们冷静一下，这样才有机会找到一个最公正的处理方法——如果最后Kylo Ren依旧被判死刑的话，他可以接受，也自认能给Rey和Leia一个交代，但那是在公正审判的前提下，而不是像现在这样的闹剧。

“简直荒唐！”一名议员从座位上站起，Poe在机器人的介绍里听见了Count这个称谓，“Kylo Ren的所作所为早已违反了元老院的原则，他早就该被取消贵族头衔！”

“所以元老院正式取消他的贵族头衔了吗？”Ransolm问道，语气随意，仿佛在期待一个理所当然的肯定回答。

那位伯爵被问住了，深深吸了一口气才开口回应：“没有——元老院理事会的大多数成员，都在Hosnian System的袭击中丧生了。”

“我很遗憾。”Ransolm稍稍垂下脑袋，仿佛他真的为此感到失望，“那我只能撤回我的提案。”

伴随着Ransolm的话音，包括Chandrila那位女议员在内的许多人向Poe身后的C-3PO投来愤怒的眼光，作为C-3PO服务对象的Poe也理所当然的受到波及。这可是不是我指使的。Poe开玩笑地想着。虽然我完全赞成。

“Senator Jacen Syndulla of Lothal.” 机器人又念出一个新名字。

即使没有全息影像，Senator Syndulla的绿色头发依然能让他在人群中被轻松找到。Poe对这个人并不太熟悉，只是从这些日子的交谈与观察中知道，他人类与Twi’lek混血的血统，和他那位传说中的绝地父亲，让他很不受某些心胸狭隘的议员欢迎。

比起某些穿着正式的内环议员，Jacen的装扮明显昭示着，比起议会议员，他更喜欢自己飞行员的身份——这让Poe对他多了几分亲近和好感。他越过投影机器人，环顾了一下四周，然后开始了发言——

“尊敬的议会，很遗憾刚刚有些眉目的提案这么快就被否决了。但是，我认为，Senator Casterfo的提案原本就是有问题的——尽管Kylo Ren作为First Order的最高领袖的时间只有一年，但这一年之内，First Order的规模和破坏力远超Hosnian事件之前。”

Jacen的话让议员们纷纷点头，Poe皱起眉头，却也同意他的说法——且不说这一年多里First Order的扩张和对反对势力的大力剿杀，Kylo Ren在成为最高领袖之前就是First Order的高层，可以说仅次于Snoke之下。就连Hosnian System的毁灭，他也同样要付一部分责任。

“所以，Kylo Ren的罪行不能与其他高级将领平级而论。我认为，应该让整个星系来共同决定对他罪行的惩罚——

“我提议，以新共和国宪章和议会中各星球的最高刑罚作为依据，由整个临时议会作为陪审团，投票决定对Kylo Ren的判罚。”

“为什么是最高刑罚？”Poe忍不住起身发问。

Jacen转向Poe的方向，他的全息影像展示着他略带困惑的神情：“Senator Dameron，你不会认为最高领袖、黑暗原力的使用者Kylo Ren，可能在这个星系的任何地方受到低于最高刑罚的判决吧？”也许是觉得自己太咄咄逼人，他又补充了一句：“当然，这只是我的提案，议会可以对此作出任何合理的修改。”

Poe能说什么呢，只能理解地点点头——如果Kylo Ren不是Leia的儿子，如果没有Rey告诉他的那些事，他现在也会举双手赞成处死Kylo Ren。至少Jacen的提议中，还有死刑之外的余地——

“尊敬的议会。”Poe从座位上站起，“Senator Syndulla的提案是目前看来最公正且可行的，每一个受到First Order，以及Kylo Ren本人的行为影响的星球都理应得到为其定罪的权利。为了正义尽快得到伸张，我建议，议会现在就对Senator Syndulla的提案进行投票。具体的细节可以之后再做讨论，我们现在迫切需要一个方向。”

作为Exegol之战的最高统帅，Poe在议会中的威信很高，特别是那些来自抵抗组织，或是参加了最终空战的议员们，都对Poe十分信服。所以，Poe的提议几乎没有遭到反对，而Jacen的提案也以压倒性的票数通过了。

接下来是一些关于合作重建的议题，这些Poe是彻底的一窍不通，便控制不住地开始走神：他和Rey已经好几天没有说话了，确切地说是他在躲着Rey。虽然他自认为有足够的底气坦然面对Rey的一切质询，但是他还是想尽量避免——天知道怎么回事，这一对原力中的对手现在仿佛钟情多年的恋人！

会议终于结束，Poe站在会议厅外，应付着各位议员的寒暄，每个人都带着笑容，气氛融洽，好像他们刚刚没有讨论过杀人这种可怕的话题一般。

Ransolm终于从会议厅走了出来，对上Poe求救的眼神，他面带微笑地走过来，三两句话就礼貌地打发走了围着Poe没话找话的家伙。两个人挤过人群，在餐厅打包了两份午餐，就躲进了Poe的办公室，把C-3PO关在外间应付前来拜访的各色人等。

“你最后干得不错，时机刚好，没有让他们继续毫无结果的讨论下去。”Ransolm赞赏道，“让我想起Carise Sindian在新共和国议会上提出‘第一议员’的时候，我也是这样推动他们投票的——这不过那件事最后演变成了一场灾难。”

“我希望我今天做的事情，不会也变成灾难。”Poe心不在焉地转动着叉子，丝毫没注意到他快要把一整份面条都卷到叉子上了，“我只是觉得再吵下去只会越来越糟。Jacen Syndulla看起来是个正直的人，至少他的提案称得上公平。”

“你是说，他的办法至少能给Kylo Ren一线生机，无论多么微小。”

“是的。”Poe叹了口气，“如果我告诉你的Rey告诉我的事情是真的，那Kylo Ren，或者说是Ben Solo，无论如何也罪不致死。”

“但是那些议员们可不那么容易相信这种故事。”Ransolm盯着Poe叉子上的面条，“你是准备把这个一口吞下去吗？”

Poe低头看见随着叉子一起转动的一大坨面条，有些尴尬地把叉子从中间抽出来。

“我们都见识过皇帝的能力，足以摧毁我们最有的飞船。就算Rey有强大的原力，她也不可能同时干掉Kylo Ren和皇帝，最后还毫发无伤的回来。”Poe重新叉起面条，“所以我相信她的话，其他人只要动脑子想想，就该明白她说的是实话。”

“但他们会选择不信。”

“为什么？”Poe皱起眉头，“那他们起码应该相信Leia，相信她最后的选择……至少考虑一下Ben Solo是Leia和Captain Solo唯一的儿子这件事。”

“是啊，Leia应该是星系里最有公信力的人了，可惜她不在了。而且也不是每一个人都像你我一样爱Leia，也不是每一个人都相信原力。”Ransolm放下叉子，把空盘子推到一边，“依我的观察，议会中的多数人都认为Kylo Ren非死不可。”

“可这不公平！”Poe争辩道，“就算把Leia放到一边，他牺牲自己帮我们扭转了战局！这应该纳入考量！”

“这与公平无关，”Ransolm摇摇头，“这是复仇。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的设定全是我编的，但是我们家Ben真的是王子哦！因为不会起名，把Hera和Kanan的儿子借来一用，这时候小Jacen也有三十多岁了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章玩一玩原力联结，别问我什么合理性，问就是Force works in mysterious ways。

Rey摩挲着她带回来的两把光剑，冰凉的金属触感让她能稍稍感受到平静。她闭上眼睛，试图进入冥想的状态，但焦虑的情绪让她怎么也无法与原力建立稳定的联结。她很担心，担心到无法集中精神——她不知道Ben到底会有怎样的境遇。只有她见过Ben Solo，在其他人眼中，他依然是Kylo Ren，Rey不认为新建的议会会原谅Kylo Ren所做的任何一件事。

也许原力真的有思想。就在Rey又一次担心起Ben的时候，Ben出现在了她的眼前——

他换了一件深色的衣服，看来状态还不错，脸色比被带走的时候好了一些。

他也看到了Rey，冲着她微微一笑：“Hey。”声音略微有些沙哑。

然后Rey注意到了他的姿势：他起来像是平躺着，双手放在身体两侧，只不过Rey看不见他的周围，不知道他现在到底在一个什么样的地方。

审讯椅？这个名词突然跳进Rey的脑中。他们难道……抵抗组织有这种东西吗？还是他们专门为了Kylo Ren从First Order的歼星舰上拆了一个下来？一个叫Vi的年轻指挥官讲起过这个东西，尽管只是随口带过，却足够让Rey理解它能够带来怎样的伤害——她很庆幸Kylo Ren审讯她的时候并没有真正使用这玩意。

所以他们对Ben使用了这种东西吗？Poe允许他们这样做？如果他们对待囚犯是这种手段，那他们和First Order有什么区别……

“别担心，我很好。”Ben打断她的胡思乱想，他看起来快要被逗笑了，“这只是一张床而已。”为了证明他说的是实话，他还举起双手，在身前挥动了几下，最后干脆坐了起来。

Rey觉得脸颊有的发烫。“别窥探我的想法！”她欲盖弥彰地向Ben抱怨。

“我没有。”Ben回答。

Rey的脸彻底红了：好极了，她表现得如此明显，她白痴一样的想象和没来由的担心完全被Ben看在眼里。

“我很高兴你这样关心我。”Ben说，“你可能是星系中唯一一个这样关心我的人了。”

“当然不是！”Rey不假思索地反驳道，“还有别人，就像……”她顿住了——还有谁呢？Han死了，Luke死了，现在Leia也离他们而去……

“Chewie？”Rey试探性地提到Wookie的名字，然后看到Ben不自觉地把手放在了腰间——她知道那里的伤疤已经被治愈了，但是，在他做下那么多错事之后，决裂的关系，可以被治愈吗？

干得漂亮，Rey。Rey在心中骂自己。你伤害到他了。

“没关系，这不是你的错。”Ben看着Rey，全然没意识到她并没有把懊恼宣之于口，“我最终还是需要面对这些。”

“你……”Rey睁大了眼睛，“你是故意的吗？”

“什么？”Ben有些疑惑，不明白她指的是什么。

“你在窥探我的想法。”Rey皱起眉头。

“不。”Ben矢口否认，最后像是恍然大悟，露出惊讶的表情，又换了种说法，“至少不是故意的。”

Rey好像也明白了状况：“所以我们现在可以得知对方的想法？甚至不需要故意集中精神？”

Ben点点头：“恐怕是这样的。”

他们之间的联结还在继续增强。Rey想。然后她开始好奇联结的上限在哪里。

“你觉得我能到你那边去吗？”她问——反正她想什么Ben都会知道，她也没有必要隐藏她的好奇。

Ben笑着摇头：“我可不建议你尝试——如果成功了，你要怎么解释绝地英雄莫名其妙出现在星系最大罪犯的牢房里这件事？”

“或者你到我这里来。”Rey建议道。

“这可是越狱。”Ben一半玩笑一半认真地说，“我可不确定General Dameron有没有下达‘一旦试图逃跑，就地枪杀’之类的的命令。”

“嘿！”Rey不满地扬起眉毛，“Poe可不会……”她的反驳突然没了下文——Poe真的不会吗？

先前的那些担心又重新涌了上来，Rey的神色黯淡下来。她之前一直专注于眼前的目标：找到Luke，打败Kylo Ren，唤回Ben Solo，成为真正的绝地，消灭Palpatine……直到Ben被带走之后，她才终于开始认识到这场战争的真正规模，她和Ben，或者是Kylo Ren的所作所为，影响的范围早就远超过他们两人，甚至超过他们踏足的星球——

当战争的后果被完整地呈现在面前，他们能够承受吗？

Ben又想说什么，Rey抢在他开口之前说话了，她可不想听他宽慰的话——这并不能让她好过一点。

“Poe告诉我，临时议会定下了你的审判日期。”

“是的。”Ben点点头，“General Dameron也通知了我——就在三十天之后。”

“你有什么打算？”

“打算？”Ben歪着头思考了一下，“我觉得我可以利用这段时间重新与原力进行连接。”

“什么？！”Rey几乎要跳起来，“你在想什么？我是说关于审判！”

“除了等待，我也做不了什么。”Ben耸耸肩，好像这并不是什么生死攸关的事情。

“但是一定有什么是我能做的！”Rey急切地说道，“我可以帮你寻找证据，证明你……”证明什么呢？原力不能被当作证据，而那些事情，确确实实是Kylo Ren做的。

Ben露出了一丝苦笑：“你不会喜欢你找到的证据。”

即使知道很难逆转形势，Ben这种听天由命的态度依然让Rey感到恼火。她叉起腰，恶狠狠地瞪着对面的Ben：“你最好不要试图放弃，否则我就……就……”她实在想不出什么威胁的话，最好气哼哼地一跺脚，大声宣布：“我要过去了！”说着，大步地走向Ben。

联结断开了。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey看到了Finn在First Order时的记忆，和记忆中的Kylo Ren……

Finn亲吻了Rose，这已经成了他的新习惯——从Exegol回来之后，Rose时不时就会拉着他的领子与他接吻，仿佛是在确认什么。Exegol的大战之中她并没有像在Crait那样不顾一切的冲到他身边，而是选择坚守自己的岗位，放Finn去完成必做之事。但Finn知道，这从不是一个简单的决定，Rose仍在从险些失去自己的余悸中恢复。

Rose给了他一个微笑，问他要不要一起去帮忙改装新抵达的用作临时办公室的货船，他摇了摇头，目送着Rose跑去招呼其他机械师。

这就是和平的感觉吗？Finn这样想着，坐下来，偷吃起了不知道谁藏在桌子底下的零食。感觉还不赖。

只是，这样平静的日子也让他不知所措——他在生死一线的战场上反而更能找到活着的感觉，那时他知道自己的目标，知道自己的位置，可现在，他又开始觉得迷失。

Poe现在是领导者，甚至从将军变成了议员；Rey依然是那个传奇的绝地英雄；那他呢？基地里的人依旧叫他General，但是现在已经没有什么要他领导或是筹划的了，越来越多的人聚集到Ajan Kloss，连需要他帮忙的地方也越来越少——Rose的邀请也只是出于关心，其实他并没有什么改装飞船的经验。

Finn觉得自己现在像个展览品，放在展示台上，被来来往往的人瞻仰——“看呐，他就是那个从风暴兵变成反抗组织将军的战斗英雄！”

甚至连Jannah都受Lando的邀请，和他周游星系去了！Finn有些愤愤地想，仿佛是小孩子被兄弟姐妹抢走了最想要的礼物——虽然他根本不知道有兄弟姐妹，或者获得礼物是什么样的感觉。

Finn仰起头，把零食袋子里的最后一点残渣倒进了嘴里，心里默默向零食的主人道了个歉。他的目光掠过洞穴外的天空，还有天空中那个若隐若现的小点——剩下那些命运待定的下级军官和士兵被关押在Ajan Kloss的一个卫星上，临时议会给他们提供了基本的生活必需品。Finn曾经想过跟着补给船上去看看，但是很快就打消了这个念头——他了解First Order的教育，更准确的来说叫洗脑，那些人最痛恨的就是像自己这样的叛徒了。至于那些红色的家伙……Finn只能想到更坏的情况。

他们难道不曾在某一时刻有过某种“感觉”吗？或是他们不像他一样幸运，未找到脱离的契机，就被恐惧重新拉回深渊。他们之中有没有人像自己一样，然而从小被黑暗笼罩，没有机会发觉自己的力量？

Finn这样想着，不自觉地学着Rey的样子伸出手去，集中精神，想要移动面前的石子。

“Finn！”Rey突然出现的声音把Finn吓得差点从椅子上掉下去。

“我不是……不是你想的那样……”Finn条件反射地为自己刚才的动作辩解。

“不是什么？”Rey一脸疑惑。她顺着刚才Finn伸手的方向看过去：“你掉东西了？”

Finn松了一口气：“没有，没什么。”

Rey手撑着桌面，坐到了桌子上，脚尖踢着地上的石子：“所以，你不忙吗？”

Finn笑笑：“战争结束了，我这个将军也该退休了。”

“但是Poe就很忙。”Rey盯着前方，发出了一声短促的叹息，又扭过头看了Finn一眼，“Rose也是。”

“Poe现在在做议员，Rose是机械师，而我只是个士兵。”Finn故作轻松地耸耸肩，“战争结束之后，就没什么地方需要士兵了。”

Rey把整个身体转过来，正视着Finn：“听着，你可不仅仅是一个士兵，没有你，战争不会像这样结束——你是这个星系的英雄。也是我最好的朋友。”

Rey的话让Finn鼻子一酸，他站起来，拥抱了Rey一下：“谢谢。”

Rey却又局促起来，犹豫了片刻才开口：“呃……作为朋友，我能问你一件事吗？”

“什么事？”

“关于Kylo Ren，他在First Order的时候，你了解多少？”Rey说完，又飞快地加了一句：“我知道这对你来说是糟糕的回忆，如果你不愿意去想也没关系，我只是……”

“我知道的不多，但是如果你想知道——”Finn说了一半，突然想起了什么，指指自己的脑袋，“如果你真的想知道，与其听我说，不如自己来看。你不是有那种能力吗？”

Finn的建议让Rey十分意外：“我不想对自己的朋友……”

“没关系，我允许你看。”Finn说着，甚至还把自己的脑袋伸到Rey的跟前。

“谢谢。”

Rey把手伸到Finn的额头前，用原力探入Finn的记忆，搜寻着Kylo Ren的踪迹——

Finn过去的记忆是如此黑暗，比起训练的残酷，那种逐渐消磨自我的千篇一律更加可怕……

然后，她看见了Kylo Ren——

最早的记忆中，他是一个黑影，在歼星舰银灰色的走廊上倏然掠过，让年少的预备军不禁颤栗。

在这个黑色阴影的盘旋之下，Finn的记忆不断继续，直到她看见了Jakku——

她看见了死在红色光刃下的老人，听见了Kylo Ren冷酷的格杀令……

哭声、哀求声、叫喊声……最后都消失在一片枪声里。

Finn的恐惧与挣扎是如此明显，以至于Rey仿佛能看见它的形状。

Kylo Ren看了过来，一瞬间，Rey的心跳和Finn一起停止了……

“不……”Rey退出了Finn的记忆，泪流满面。

Finn也满头是汗，显然，被重新唤起这些记忆，对他来说同样是一件痛苦的事情。他长出一口气，抱了抱Rey，没有说话。

“Finn，对不起……”Rey哽咽着。

“不必道歉。”Finn拍了拍她的背，“找到你想要的了吗？”

Rey用手背擦去眼泪，摇了摇头：“但也许这是我需要看见的。”

Rey从桌子上跳下来，感激地握了一下Finn的手臂，准备回去。

“等一下。”Finn叫住她，“我也有一件事想问你。”

Rey停住脚步，回过头看他。

“当你通过原力看他……是不一样的吗？”

Rey在脑海中勾勒出Ben的身影，和他身上消失的黑暗，点了点头。

Finn抓了抓脑袋：“我希望我也能那样看他。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到第五章，我觉得我写的可能不是单纯的Reylo，而是以Reylo为主线，三人组为中心的群像故事——所以如果是黑Finn和Poe和Rose的（意外发现有很多人）就不必往下看了。
> 
> 比起恋爱，我更想写的是让Ben以另一个角度和身份面对过往，让Rey认识Kylo Ren，让Finn和Poe看到Ben Solo。


	6. Chapter 6

Rey扑在床上，把脸埋进枕头里，哭了起来。

伤亡报告上的数字是一回事，亲眼看见活生生的人被残杀又是另一回事。  
她不是那些富庶星球宫殿里的娇小姐，在Jakku沙漠里讨生活的时候她失过手，也在和First Order的战斗中杀了许多的风暴兵。  
可那些村民，那些年轻的女人，那些孩子……也许在她生命中的某一刻，她曾经与其中的某些人擦肩而过，或是与某人交换过一个微笑，又或者把自己的口粮分给某个眼巴巴看着的孩子……  
他们不是战士，他们甚至都没意识到战争的开始。

她想为Ben辩护——所有人都以为她是打败西斯的英雄，可她自己知道，没有Ben，她根本办不到这些。Ben将她从堕入黑暗的可怕命运中解救出来，阻止了Palpatine的阴谋，又用自己的生命将她从死亡之中拉回来。  
活下来的人应该感谢Ben Solo，可在Kylo Ren手中受尽折磨，甚至失去生命的人呢？没有人能代替他们原谅，更没有什么能换回逝去的生命……  
她本以为Ben Solo的回归意味着Kylo Ren的消失，但Kylo Ren从未消失——没有人能够杀死既定的过去。  
Rey感到前所未有的迷茫，她现在比得知自己的身世时更加怀疑自己——她甚至开始希望她与Ben和Palpatine一同死在Exegol，用那个吻作为一切的终结。

Rey忽然感应到了什么，她抬起头，不出所料地看见了Ben坐在她的面前，不知道他们的联结是什么时候开始的，Ben这样沉默地看了她多久。Rey知道，Ben已经明白她哭泣的原因，但这并不能给她任何宽慰，反而越发悲伤愤怒——

“你怎么能那样做！”她几乎是对着Ben咆哮，“他们是无辜的！”  
“Kylo Ren做了许多错事，可怕的事。”Ben闭上了眼睛，Rey能感受到他内心的悔恨与煎熬，“那些事情我不想让你知道。”  
Rey看着Ben，眼泪不断滚落——她分不清现在的情绪到底属于她还是属于Ben，可她的心是那么疼，疼到她想把它从胸口掏出来。  
“Rey。”Ben睁开眼睛，Rey同样从他的眼里看到了泪光，“我求你一件事：别再探查Kylo Ren的过去——我不想作为一个怪物而死，至少不想你那样看我。”

死？！  
这个字仿佛给了Rey一记重击，让她短暂地从令她窒息的情绪中脱离出来。无论她现在有多么不知所措，可有一件事她是确定的：她要Ben活着，她希望Ben Solo活下去！  
她坐直了身体，死死盯着Ben的眼睛，尽管哭红的双眼让她看上去并没有什么气势——  
“你给我听好！你不能就这样死去，别想这么轻易逃避，Leia给你的生命不是让你这样浪费的！”  
“Kylo Ren犯下的罪过，你要尽力偿还——”她向前抓住Ben的手，“我会与你一起。”

Rey感受到Ben的双手微微颤抖，她知道他在心中答应了，但她并不满足于此——

“我要你向我保证，我要亲耳听到你说出来。”

“我保证。”

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

“Master Poe。”C-3PO从办公室外间走了进来，“您有新的全息通话。”  
“就说我不在。”Poe四肢瘫来地靠在椅背上。Ransolm说他这样拒绝应酬对他在议会中的地位毫无帮助，可Poe才懒得管，他又不想一直呆在议会里——只要等一切步入正轨，他就继续当他的飞行员。  
“但是，”机器人并没有像往常一样退出去，“我认为您应该想要接起这个通话——它是Zorii Bliss打来的。”  
“是的，把通话接进来！”Poe一下子坐直起来——终于不是某个无聊的政客了，他迫不及待想知道开始穿行宇宙的Zorii有什么新鲜事要分享了。她临走的时候答应暂时不搞违法的事，但以Poe对她的了解，她会信守承诺才怪。

短暂的杂音之后，Zorii的影像出现在Poe面前，Babu在她身边探头探脑。  
“你好啊，Spice Runner！”她向Poe打招呼，尽管看不看她头盔里的表情，但Poe听得出来，她心情不错。  
Poe无奈地摇了摇头：“你一定要这样叫我吗？哪怕在我成为将军兼议员之后。”  
“好吧，”Zorii举起一只手，“General Spice Runner。”  
“嘿！”Poe挑起眉毛。  
Zorii在头盔里大笑起来，Babu甚至笑得倒出了影像之外。  
“所以，外面有什么新闻吗？”Poe切入正题。  
“和以前一样，乱七八糟——但是至少没有那些太空垃圾了。”Zorii耸耸肩，“不过我这次可是来向你打听消息的——我听说你们决定了审判Kylo Ren的最终日期。”  
“是的，在二十五个标准日之后——你什么时候对议会的事感兴趣了？”  
“我对你们的吵架游戏一点兴趣也没有，但是我乐意看见Kylo Ren为Kijimi偿命。”  
“Kijimi？”Poe蹬大了眼睛，“不，那件事情不是他做的，是Final Order……”  
“你什么时候开始为他说话了？”Zorii的声音里流露出明显的不满，她按下头盔上的按钮，露出了眼睛，以便Poe更好的接收她的情绪，“First Order，Final Order，难道不是一回事吗？Kylo Ren和Palpatine，他们不都是什么黑暗西斯吗？”  
Poe叹了一口气：“我不太懂绝地西斯原力之类的，但是依照Rey的说法，Kylo Ren与Palpatine是敌对关系……”  
“所以你相信她的说法？”Zorii打断他的话，“无意冒犯，但是，难道不是她拼命救回Kylo Ren吗？假如你不了解女孩子，让我告诉你：如果现在你和Ren换个位置，我多半也会讲出各种对你有利的故事。”  
这算表白吗？Poe在心里问，但是这不是当前的重点。他靠近通讯装置，让自己看起来离Zorii更近一些：“我会查证清楚。我向你保证。”  
“好吧。”Zorii叹了一口气，知道这段对话到此为止了，“我知道你对Kijimi没什么留恋，但是至少我们认识的那些人，他们不应该那样死去。”  
通话终止了。

四个小时之后，Poe出现在了Kylo Ren的对面——  
说实话，他在Kylo Ren面前永远都不会自在，毕竟他曾亲眼见这家伙滥杀无辜，然后把自己抓回他的歼星舰上折磨个半死，最后还用原力在他的脑子里面搅来搅去。  
就算身份互换，Poe作为审问者，在基地里安全等级最高的地方对他的阶下囚进行问讯，他依然会觉得有些不安——Poe很清楚，如果Kylo Ren真的想做什么，外面的守卫和闸门根本拦不住他。就算他不逃走，他也能使用原力读取自己的想法，轻松把两人的身份再度互换。  
所以我一定是疯了。Poe心想。跑到这里向他提问。  
当然，他也没有其他选择——Exegol的地面上到底发生了什么，除了Rey，就只有Kylo Ren知道。想知道真相，只能从他们两个人的证词里去拼凑。  
出人意料（或者是意料之中）的，Kylo Ren很配合，把所有的事情都说得很详细。只不过，他的故事和Rey说的有很大出入，而且对他更不利——

“你是说，你一直都躺在坑里，直到一切结束？”  
“不。”Kylo Ren摇摇头，“我一直在尝试往上爬，只不过我爬上去的时候，Rey已经消灭了Palpatine。”  
“你说她耗尽了她的生命。”  
“是的。”  
“你把她救活了。”  
“我把生命的原力导入她的身体——像她之前为我做的一样。”  
“可能是因为我不懂原力的运作方式。”Poe皱起眉头，“但是，你把生命给了Rey，你是怎么……”他用手指绕着Kylo Ren比划了个圈。  
“我几乎要死了——可能已经死了——但是Leia通过原力救了我……”  
Poe看到Kylo Ren眼中的平静开始出现裂痕，某种浓烈的情绪正在渗出。他依旧不太明白，但他知道，再问下去，对话讲话进入一个更令他费解并且十分私人的领域，他觉得是时候停止了。  
他向BB-8示意，停止了录影。

Poe站起身，正准备带着BB-8离开，有一件事跃入了他的脑海——

“那时候，在歼星舰上，你已经得到了你想要的，只要再使劲一点点，你就能把我搞疯掉，或是直接杀了我。为什么没有下手？”  
Kylo Ren没料到他会问起这个，愣了一下才回答：“我感知到了其他的东西……”  
“其他的东西？”  
“你对Leia的感情——你爱她，你甘愿牺牲自己的生命，换得Leia为你骄傲。”Ben的眼中流露出复杂的神色，Poe似乎看到了一丝……悔意？  
但是Kylo Ren对Leia直呼其名的行为让Poe感到不舒服——明明Leia到最后还相信着她的儿子。  
“为什么叫她Leia，她是你的母亲，不是吗？”  
“你希望她继Darth Vader的女儿之后，再被当作Kylo Ren的母亲铭记吗？”Kylo Ren反问，把目光移向别处。  
“别把自己想得那么重要。”Poe语气带着一丝嘲讽，但并无恶意，“Vader不能定义Leia，你更不能。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就很想写Poe和Ben的场合，让他们两个人聊聊Leia。新传里，特别是8里，Poe很多时候就像是the son Ben should have been。


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, General。”有人一大早上就敲开了Finn房间的门——鉴于他现在没什么实质性的工作，他自动让出了给他准备的办公室，所以每天他不是在公共区域，就是在他自己的房间。  
“Captain Moradi。” Finn向来客打了个招呼，急急忙忙地套上了夹克外套——倒不是因为穿着衬衫有多不得体，只是他总觉得套上外套会看起来更正经一些，“换了新发型？”  
“叫我Vi就可以了。”Vi Moradi冲他点点头，抬手摸了摸一头火红的头发，“只是染了新颜色，我还挺喜欢红头发的——现在终于不用考虑它会假发下面露出来了。”  
Captain Vi Moradi曾经是Leia手下最顶尖的间谍，更是抵抗组织在Batuu基地的创建者和负责人，Kylo Ren和他的709军团把Batuu翻了个底朝天也没抓到她——抵抗组织的另一个传奇人物。  
“所以，有什么事吗？”Finn走出房间，和Vi一起往公共休息室的方向走。  
“等一下我要去战俘营一趟，送一些医疗装备——”Vi叹了口气，“又一起自杀未遂。”她有些气恼地挥动着双手，“我说，难道First Order还训练他们如何用勺子自杀吗？”  
用一把钝勺子自杀……Finn晃了晃脑袋，尽量不去想那个场面：“所以战俘的事情现在是你来负责？”  
Vi耸耸肩，显然对现在的状况非常不满意：“临时议会处理了几个重要军官之后就一股脑都扑在Ren的审判上，但卫星上那几百人总得有人负责——我至少还有一点和前风暴兵共事的经验。”  
“Captain Cardinal。”Finn念出那个名字，意外的在自己的声音里听出一丝怀念。  
“Archex。” Vi纠正道。  
“Archex。”Finn重复了一遍，尽管这对他来说是个陌生的名字，但这才是Captain Cardinal选择的名字不是吗——就像Finn这个名字一样，“如果他还活着，他肯定能让他们安定下来——他对这种事情很在行。”  
“他也训练过你？”Vi问道。  
“他训练所有人——他负责整个新兵训练项目，但是年龄大一点的学员会被Phasma接手。”Finn长长地吐了一口气，显然那并不是什么值得回味的记忆，“不过，在他们两人之间，Car…Archex是比较温和的那个。他是个很好的人——以First Order的标准来讲。”  
“即使在FIrst Order之外，他也是个好人。”Vi从休息室的机器里给自己接了一杯咖啡，和Finn找了个地方坐下，继续说：“我不确定他到最后是否真的理解了抵抗组织的理想——First Order夺走了他的一切，包括他的自我。但是他心中的善念足以让他为我们牺牲。所以，我想要尽我所能去帮助其他像他一样的人，这是我欠他的。”  
Vi抿了一口咖啡，看向Finn：“我想请求你的帮助，General。”

“我能做什么？”Finn把险些脱口而出的拒绝咽回肚子，换成了问句。  
“你曾经是他们的一员，和他们有同样的经历。但是你主动选择了离开，完全脱离他们的控制，选择了全新的身份和生活，而且已经被所有人接受和尊重。”Vi没注意到Finn的抵触，或者是注意到了却假装没有，自顾自地说下去，“我想，也许你能给他们带去一点希望，让他们看到另一种可能性。”  
Vi对他的赞赏和希冀让Finn不知道如何回应，他借口接咖啡，短暂地脱离了Vi的视线，可等他终于磨磨蹭蹭地端着杯子回来之后，才发现自己接了一杯泡茶用的热水。  
Finn把视线聚焦在氤氲的水蒸汽上，直到叹息把水汽吹散：“我希望你说的都是真的，我真的完全和我作为FN-2187的过去一刀两断。”  
“但很遗憾，我并没有。”  
“Vi，我不知道你有没有这种感觉：在战斗的时候，在生死之间，你的所有阴影，所有恐惧，通通都消失了。但是你一旦停了下来，你以为你早已摆脱的一切又开始慢慢找上门来。”  
Vi点点头，她开始明白Finn话里的意思。  
“我甚至都还没勇敢到那种程度——”Finn自嘲地笑笑，“这些事我都没有向Rey和Poe提起过：我逃跑过好几次，计划逃跑的次数更多，被叫做‘叛徒’的时候，我的身体会有一瞬间的紧张，那甚至不是心理上，而是生理上的条件反射。”  
“在你来之前，我其实已经想到过他们很多次了，每次有补给船离开的时候我都想上去，但是我不确定，如果在战场之外面对他们，究竟会是我拯救他们，还是他们把我拉回去。”  
Vi垂下眼睛：“抱歉，General，我该知道这对谁都不会是一件容易的事情。”她看了看时间——差不多该走了。

“但是我同意你的话。”  
正准备离开的Vi忽然听见，Finn这样说，语气比之前坚定了不少：“总要有人关注那些士兵。”他忽然有一种感觉，像是阳光穿透云层的瞬间——叛逃的决定，坚守的勇气，觉醒的原力，还有他现在能通过原力隐约感知的，周围人的情绪……一步一步的，仿佛像是引领着他完成最终任务。  
“也许这就是原力选择我的原因……”Finn低声喃喃。  
他会去做正确的事情，但不是此刻——他还需要准备，各个方面上的。  
比如——  
“这次我不能和你同去，但是我想让你帮我从那边收集一些资料，像是人员名单、军队编制、还有那边的生活条件什么的——你是情报专家，你应该比我更懂。”  
Vi微笑，半真半假地向Finn敬了个礼——

“Yes, General。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一更和reylo无关真是抱歉，而且这里的Finn其实不完全符合电影。但是，我一直觉得Finn的前风暴兵设定可以有更多的讨论与展开的，官方小说《Phasma》和《Black Spire》中的Cardinal (aka Archex)就在这方面写得非常有意思。所以，这一章私心带上了Vi，提到了Archex。


	9. Chapter 9

时间在会议、讨论、和争执中过去，转眼离审判的日期只有十天。

Finn和Vi通过Poe在议会上提出了改善战俘营条件的提案——卫星上本来就没有能够让人类呼吸的空气，储备仓库改建的营地也几乎达到饱和，再加上那些被洗脑的士兵精神状态也不太稳定，出大事只是时间问题。  
比起对杀死Kylo Ren这件事心照不宣的默契，这个合理的提案反而几乎让临时议会吵翻了天。原因无他，就是没几个人想出钱罢了。看着这些人脸上真情实感的为难，Finn和Poe开始还互相拦着对方不要冲动，到后来险些一起跳出座位痛打那些没心肝的议员。最后还是Ransolm从中调解，勉强促成了这件事——由Poe牵头，抵抗组织出三分之一的资金，剩下三分之二由“有条件的”星球政府赞助。  
至于Finn后面提出的战俘安置的问题，则推到审判之后再讨论。

“在Kylo Ren的问题上出奇的团结，遇到任何有积极意义的事情，反而吵个不停。”Poe向Ransolm抱怨道，“我们把这些家伙聚在一起，到底是为了什么。”  
“欢迎来到星际议会。”Ransolm张开双手，说了一句Poe听过很多次的玩笑话。但是这次，他和Poe笑得都有些勉强。“很多时候，仇恨与悲伤比希望和善念更能使人团结。”Poe听见Ransolm这样说。

关于议会最关心的Kylo Ren的问题——Poe收集了他能找到的关于Ben Solo的全部资料，不是很多，但是终于能让他拼凑出成为Kylo Ren之前的Ben。而Ben Solo本人倒是很乐意回答关于Kylo Ren的问题，而对自己作为Ben Solo的过去只是含混带过——这一部分的问题往往可以由Rey代为解答，她和Ben的精神在某种层面上仿佛是一体的。但是原力的联结不是确实的证据，临时议会不可能采纳。  
Poe有些绝望地意识到，他可能即将看到，他、Leia和整个抵抗组织拼命恢复的民主议会，将错误的杀死一个罪不至死，而且已经改过自新的人。这个认知让他感到一阵反胃。  
Leia总说，即使议会有再多弊端，它依然是最民主，最能够代表所有人的。可Poe不知道她是否预料到，她的儿子，将会成为她理想的献祭品。  
Leia会怎么做？Poe问自己。如果换成Leia，她一定能找到一个折衷的办法，让所有人都接受。  
但Poe不是Leia，他发现自己正在盘算一个大胆的行动……

如果Zorii没打来那个要命的紧急通讯，Poe几乎就要实行他的计划了——

C-3PO通报Zorii来电的时候，Poe还以为又是来劝他投票处死Kylo Ren的，几乎不假思索地就让C-3PO敷衍掉。但是Zorii没有给他这个机会，通话直接从紧急频道接了进来。这让Poe有点紧张——Zorii是他为数不多给予紧急频道权限的人，而且以他对Zorii的了解，她绝对不是那种滥用紧急频道只为了他吵架的人。  
果然，Zorii的第一句话就让他整个人惊呆在了当场——

“我们发现了一艘西斯歼星舰。”

“什么？”Poe不敢相信自己的耳朵。西斯歼星舰？！怎么可能！他们明明在Exegol摧毁了整个舰队！  
“我没多少时间。”Zorii的声音又轻又急，“我在外环收到了一艘船的求救信号，等我赶到的时候就看见了西斯歼星舰。我也不敢相信，但是它就在这里——完全具备自主行动能力，而且配备完整的护盾……Babu简单改装了船上的信号收发装置，运气好的话能追踪他们，但是我现在要关掉通讯，否则他们很容易注意到我们……”  
Poe觉得心跳都要停滞了，他抓起话筒，急切地叫着前合作伙伴的名字：“Zorii，你们快离开那！先别管什么追踪了，我们有其他人可以分析他们的信号——”  
“来不及了！”Zorii回答，“我一定停掉了飞船大部分系统，如果现在启动他们就会——”Zorii发出了一声惊叫，“他们发现我们了！”  
“Zorii！”  
通话那边没了回应，只有一片嘈杂，Poe听见Zorii喊着什么，又听见Babu发出了一声尖叫，然后就什么都没有了。

Poe启动了基地的紧急预案，整个基地都进入了备战或准备撤离的状态。临时议会和一部分军事长官在作为联合舰队主舰的星际巡洋舰上召开了临时会议。  
距离Exegol的大战并没有过去多久，突然出现的歼星舰让每个人都异常紧张，而Zorii的描述更让整个会议室都笼罩上了一层恐惧。  
“它是从哪来的呢？”终于有人打破了沉默。  
“Kijimi。”Poe轻声回答——他在刚才终于意识到了这件事：一艘开启了全部功能，能够单独行动的西斯歼星舰，怎么可能在摧毁Kijimi之后乖乖回到Exegol？而他们都被搅在无意义的政治和小股残余中间，全然没有注意到这个巨大的威胁！  
现在，这艘歼星舰可能从星系中任何地方跳出来，摧毁一整个世界。  
“如果仅仅是空战，那我们是能够对抗它的火力的。”一位军官说道，“但问题是，我们需要在它摧毁下一个星球之前找到它。”  
“我追踪到了Zorii消失前最后的坐标。”Poe打开星图，指着外环一个闪光的小点，“虽然那艘歼星舰不可能等在那里，但是这是我们唯一的线索了。”

外面忽然传来一阵慌乱的声音，C-3PO迈着小碎步走进来：“有一艘船进入了大气层，很可能属于Zorii Bliss——但是它要坠毁了。”  
Poe立刻冲到外面，果然看见Zorii的飞船正在向地面冲来——它后半部分正在燃烧，尽管飞行员正在尽力控制它的朝向，但显然已经不能做出多少改变。如果地面空旷的话，还能进行紧急迫降，但是自从抵抗组织基地变成了临时议会所在地之后，能够进行降落的空地已经越来越少了。飞船即将坠毁的地方已经在进行人员疏散，一场事故似乎在所难免——  
“不！”Poe逆着人流，朝着飞船的方向跑了过去——Zorii冒险追踪歼星舰，在歼星舰的炮火之中逃了出来，却因为无法迫降而死在他面前？！绝对不行！

忽然，Poe感觉自己被一股未知的力量扔到了一边，他来不及思考，从地上爬起来，再度想要冲上去——Zorii的船已经离地上停泊着的货船很近了……  
但是，那艘船好像在空中不动了。  
Poe瞬间明白过来，在人群中四下搜索，终于看见了高举手臂的Rey。Rey的脸色苍白，或许是因为用原力托住飞船的艰难，又或许是因为紧张——Poe十分清楚，上一次Rey试图用原力控制飞船的时候发生了什么。  
但这次一切都很顺利：Rey慢慢落下手臂，把Zorii的飞船放到了货船旁边的空地上，没有碰撞，也没有爆炸，只压坏了一堆货箱。一队士兵迅速拿着救火工具，跑去扑灭Zorii飞船上的火。  
Rey松了口气，转身准备离开。  
不知道谁首先鼓起了掌，然后场地周围掌声雷动。被掌声包围的Rey有些不好意思，很快挤过人群，跑回她自己的房间去了。

同样在这掌声里，Zorii拖着一团机器，以及坐在机器上的Babu，向Poe走了过来——

“他们把我的船点着之后就进入了超空间。我把飞船的主电脑拆了下来——如果Babu的改造成功的话，我们应该能看到他们脱离超空间的位置。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我开坑的时候根本不知道怎么结束，原本的设想的结尾感觉牵强且没什么意思。直到准备去三刷的时候突然想起来“炸Kijimi那艘船哪去了？”，三刷一看真的没交代它后来哪去了——如果真的是好不容易出来一趟再回去排队送死，那也太蠢了吧！正好拿来给我当最终威胁用用。


	10. Chapter 10

当Zorii的电脑接入系统并开始运转的时候，所有人都重新燃起了希望，但当歼星舰最后脱离超空间的位置出现在星图上的时候，所有人的心又沉了下去——  
那个光点闪烁在未知区域的深处，星图一片空白的地方。

“我们要怎么抵达这个地方？”一个年轻的女声问。  
“我们去不了。”一个年长一些的声音无情地击碎了幻想，“那里被叫做‘未知区域’是有原因的——那里危险且多变，更重要的是，我们没有一条安全的路径。就算有船只能侥幸通过，可要打败一艘功能完备的歼星舰，我们需要一整支舰队的力量！“  
“那我们也不能坐以待毙！”  
……

Rey站在会议室的外沿，听着每个人紧张的争论，一股无力感袭上心头——她能打败西斯，但她不能赢得整场战争。她悄悄地退了出去，向上前询问的C-3PO打了一个安静的手势。她跑回房间，把所有绝地藏书和笔记都找了出来，在其中翻找着——Luke花了大量时间研究未知区域，那也许他同样记录了如何抵达未知区域的深处，哪怕希望渺茫，但她总要努力一下。  
“Rey。”Ben的声音突然出现，“你很焦虑，出了什么事？”  
……

“Poe！”Rey大步冲进会议室，“我有事要和你说！这件事很重要！”  
在众人疑惑的目光中，Poe跟着Rey走出了巡洋舰，在一个安静的角落站定。  
“什么事？”Poe还挂心着会议室里的讨论，眼神不住往大门的方向瞟。  
“事实上，”Rey拉着他的手腕，往关押Ben的地方走去，“是Ben要找你——他知道一个能抵达歼星舰所在位置的方法。”  
“你告诉他了？”Poe不赞同地皱起眉头。  
“你知道的，现在我们两个之间瞒不住任何事。”

看到Rey和Poe的到来，Ben立刻从椅子上站起来，一个箭步跨到防护门前——他看起来同样在为这个突如其来的变故着急。  
“所以，你想——”  
“我现在需要你努力相信我说的每一句话。”Ben打断Poe的开场白，“我知道一个能让舰队安全进入未知区域的方法。虽然这只是理论上的，但是，鉴于我们没有多少时间，我认为这是最大的机会。”  
“我们”这个词让Poe挑了挑眉毛，但并没有做出评论，而是继续听Ben说下去。  
“我听说过，在未知区域的某个种族，因为周围宇宙情况多变，无法规划出安全稳定的超空间线路，而使用原力敏感者作为领航员，手动规避超空间路径上的威胁。”  
Poe惊讶地张大了嘴巴，回头看了Rey一眼：“你要让Rey带领整个舰队深入未知区域？”  
Rey咬着下唇，没有说话，但很明显，她对这件事并没有什么信心。  
“用一个领航员引领这种规模的舰队，穿越这么远的路程，这种事大概是前无古人的。领航员需要探知更大范围内的威胁和可能的变化，这对领航员的能力有很高的要求。”Ben看向Rey，眼里浮现出一丝担心，“Rey拥有强大的原力，但这样的行动依然会把她逼至极限。”  
Poe看看神色犹疑的Rey，又转过头盯着Ben看了半天，最后像是下了什么决定一样地问：“你不也是个原力使用者吗？”  
听懂Poe话里的意思，Ben略有些吃惊：“你们会允许？”  
Poe摇摇头：“这个不是我能决定的。”他按下控制板上的按钮，打开了囚室的门：“所以我们得设法说服其他人。”  
“等一下。”离开囚禁区域之前，Ben叫住了Poe，朝他伸出双手：“人们只有在感觉安全的情况下才比较容易聆听。”

即使戴着手铐，Kylo Ren的出现，还是在会议室引起了一阵恐慌，而Poe和Rey的建议更是让会议室炸开了锅——

“我们说的可是Kylo Ren！我们怎么能够相信他！”一位议员大声抗议。  
“我们怎么能确定这不是他的逃脱计划？”一位指挥官随声附和。  
“Rey会和他在一起！”Poe试图让他们冷静下来，“她会看住他！”  
“无意冒犯——”又一个声音响起，Poe甚至不记得这是谁了，“我们的绝地和Kylo Ren似乎……关系非常。怎么保证她不会包庇他？甚至她自己都可能参与其中？”  
对好友的无端指控让Poe几乎无法抑制自己的怒火：“我们正面对几十亿生灵的生死存亡，而你却突然变身八卦记者？！”  
“肯定有其他方法……”

“我赞同General Dameron！”一个不同的声音突然从人群中传来，所有人都安静了下来，齐刷刷地看着发言者。  
说话的是Jacen Syndulla，他已经换好了全套飞行装备。他穿过人群走到会议室中心，站到Poe的身边：“我承认这是个冒险的举动，但是我们无论如何都是在冒险！而一旦这次任务出现任何差错，所有星球都将受到威胁！我们聚在一起，难道不就是为了保护这个星系吗？无意义的争吵可不能消除威胁。如果General Dameron和Master Rey都认为Kylo Ren是可以合作的，那我选择相信他们。”  
“谢谢。”Poe低声道。  
Jacen微微侧过脸，给了他一个微笑。

“你的父亲是绝地武士Kanan Jarrus对吧？”一个军官突然问Jacen，“那你是不是可以代替Kylo Ren，作为绝地的助手？”  
“什么？不！”Jacen没想到他的家世会在这时候被提出来，“原力不是什么随便遗传的东西！我做不到！”  
“但是你是一个很有经验的飞行员。”另一个人接过话头，“而且我听说，你的飞行技术与你的母亲，Captain Hera Syndulla相比青出于蓝。”  
“我可不敢这么说……”

Poe被突然转移的重点搞得手足无措，他正试图把众人的注意力拉回来的时候，听见一直沉默的Ben开口了——  
“我理解你们对我的不信任，而我相信，Rey一个人也能完成领航。”  
“Ben，不！”Rey在心里大声抗议，“我从来没试过，你不能让我拿这么多人命冒险！”  
“我知道你能行。”Ben通过原力回应，“别害怕，我会通过原力陪在你身边的。”  
“你确定这是个好主意？”Poe从牙缝里挤出这句话，“我要是坚持让你参与的话他们也不得不同意。”  
“西斯歼星舰在没有起飞的情况下就给你们带来了巨大的损失，何况这一艘已经可以自由行动。这样危险的战斗中，任何一点不信任都可能导致灾难性的后果——”Ben丢给Poe一个不满的眼神，“难道Leia没有教过你吗？”  
Poe叹了口气——虽然被Kylo Ren以Leia的名义教训让他非常不爽，但他不得不承认Ben是对的。他面向会议室的众人，故作轻松地摊开手：“听到了？Kylo Ren哪里也不会去。满意了？”

这下大多数人都没了异议，而Poe也重新进入将军模式：“通知所有人准备，三十分钟后起飞——Rey驾驶Millennium Falcon领航，”他看了一眼Jacen，“Captain Syndulla的Ghost跟在第二位。所有人跟紧Falcon的信号！我们要在它夺走更多生命之前，把那个宇宙垃圾消灭在未知区域！”

所有人都开始忙碌起来，Rey抿紧嘴唇，看着Ben再次被人押走，低着头，招呼Chewbacca和她一起上船准备。R2-D2似乎想和她打招呼，但Rey并没有理会，R2发出了几个难过的声音，也跟着登上Falcon。  
Poe站在巡洋舰的门口，看着Rey走进Falcon，眉头深锁。他知道Rey即将尝试一件她从未做过的事，而且还担负着对整个舰队负责的压力。  
不能让她一个人冒险。Poe暗暗做下决定。去他妈的议会——

Ben在Poe开枪之前就感知到了他的存在。但押解他的士兵中枪昏倒，Poe把他拖进岩石后面，解开他的手铐，并塞给他一身旧的飞行员制服和一顶能遮住全脸的头盔，这一系列事件还是让他十分惊讶。  
看着Ben惊讶的表情，Poe得意地勾起嘴角：“必要的情况下，规矩是可以被打破的——这是Leia教我的。”  
“别误会，我还是不怎么相信你。”Poe抢先开口截住了Ben没出口的询问，“但是Rey需要你——如果她相信你，那我选择相信她。”  
Ben露出笑容：“谢谢。”  
Kylo Ren对他笑这件事让Poe感到一阵恶寒，他翻了个白眼，催促道：“你的动作得快点，Falcon是第一个起飞的。”说完，他也向他的X-Wing跑去，跑了两步，又停下脚步，转身给了Ben一个警告的眼神：“如果你敢搞小动作，我发誓我找遍全宇宙也会把你抓回来算帐的！”

Ben笑着点点头：“我知道你会。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe is being Poe. 不管被Leia甩几个巴掌，他最后还是只会选择性听话。Poe不是Leia，无论他多么努力把自己装成一个议员，他的天性里总有些不安分不服管的因子——这倒很像Leia年轻的时候，我想这也是Leia选择他的原因之一吧。


	11. Chapter 11

“Chewbacca！”Ben叫住准备关闭舱门的Wookiee，小跑着冲上舷梯，摘掉了头盔。

有一瞬间，Chewbacca仿佛看到了许多年前那个幼小的身影，兴奋地冲向Falcon，而这影像，又与年轻时的Han重叠……一滴眼泪渗进了Wookiee脸上厚厚的长毛里。  
Ben仰视着Chewbacca，第一次显露出局促不安：“我……我很抱歉，为我做的所有事。但是Rey现在需要我的帮助，你能再相信我一次吗？”  
毫无预警的，Ben被拉进了Wookiee温暖的怀抱，他的脸被压进了厚实的毛发，让他有些喘不过气来。他听见Chewbacca从胸腔中发出一阵温柔的低吼，他听懂了Wookiee的意思——

Chewbacca对他说：“欢迎回家。”

“Chewie，谢谢你。”Ben轻声地说，庆幸Wookiee的长毛是个隐藏眼泪的好地方。  
Chewbacca的大掌在他背后拍了两下，给他让出了进入Falcon的路，走下舷梯。R2-D2愉快地向曾经的小主人响亮地打了一个招呼，Ben摸摸他的头，低声说了一句：“见到你我也很高兴。”

Rey的精神都集中在她的领航责任上，全然不知道飞船门口的重逢。她把手放在跃入超空间的操纵杆上，又像被烫到一样拿开——那是整整一个舰队，数不清的性命，如果她漏算了一点，哪怕只是一条船……但现在没有时间让她去熟悉这个技能，那艘歼星舰一旦发起攻击，那将会是更可怕的灾难……这样的压力让她难以呼吸，她知道这样的状态会让她更容易犯错，她需要冷静下来，她需要深入原力，她需要——  
“Ben……”她念着这个名字，希望能听到回应。  
“我在。”  
Rey回过头，看见Ben向她走过来，她愣了几秒钟，才意识到这并不是原力联结——Ben确实在Falcon上，在她身边。  
然后，Rey问道：“你的衣服怎么回事？”  
Ben低头看看自己身上紧绷到快要裂开的飞行员外套，十分尴尬地从里面挣脱出来：“这只是个伪装。”  
“所以你越狱了？”Rey瞪大了眼睛。  
“不是我主动的，”Ben耸耸肩，“Poe Dameron让我过来帮你。”

“Falcon。”通讯里传来Poe的声音，“准备好了吗？”  
Ben坐到副驾驶的位置上，冲Rey点了点头。  
Rey觉得惴惴不安的一下子安定下来，她调整了一下话筒，深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出：“准备好了。所有船只注意，跟紧我。”

整个舰队跟随着Falcon升空，离开大气。Rey最后一次确认了目的地的坐标，闭上双眼，将精神探入原力，拉动了操纵杆……

“不要试图看得太远，只要看清前面的变化。”Ben的声音低沉轻柔，带着安定人心的力量，“相信原力，相信你的舰队。”  
Rey听从他的引导，驾驶着Falcon躲避航线上的危险，但即使拥有强大的原力，这样长时间的使用依然会消耗Rey大量的精力。疲惫感慢慢袭来，Rey感觉自己已经到了极限，精神也开始涣散——  
她握在操纵杆上的手被另一只大手包覆住，与她一起拉下操纵杆，让飞船脱离超空间。  
Rey脱力地向后仰倒在驾驶座上，碎发被汗水粘在额前。  
“我们只走了半程——”她努力睁着眼睛看向Ben。  
“我知道。”Ben把她抱起来，放到后排的座椅上，自己坐上了驾驶员的位置，“接下来的路程，换我来。”

周遭的星空再次被拉长，Rey盯着Ben后脑的卷发，终于抑制不住困意，闭目睡去。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family, Friends, and the Love of His Life, I will let Ben get back everything he lost along the way.  
> 这一章本来应该更长，但是我觉得这两个场景的分量够重，不应该再塞进别的了。  
> Chewie应该是Ben剩下的最接近亲人的人了，在他对Han做下不可原谅之事以后，能够重新得到Chewie的接纳，对Ben来说应该是一件很重要的事吧。以及，作为Han的儿子，Solo家的男孩，怎么能不飞一次Falcon！（我知道船上起码应该还有个gunner，但是我要reylo二人世界，所以就把Chewie撵下去了——Chewie应该也是懂年轻人的吧！）  
> 原力超空间导航真的不是我编的，起码这个概念不是。Thrawn小说里有写，维达姥爷在里面也用过——大概就是用原力预知前面的危险。我个人真的很喜欢这个能力，虽然说不出原因，但原力导航可能是我最喜欢的能力了——引领着星舰穿越未知，既危险又浪漫。


	12. Chapter 12

像是有所预感，Rey在飞船离开超空间的前一刻醒了过来。她揉了揉眼睛，快步走到Ben的身边查看情况——Ben的脸色有些苍白，但看起来还有余力，Rey猜想多年的绝地训练，让Ben比她更知道如何正确使用原力。  
Ben并没有睁开眼睛，但已经感受到了Rey的动作。“坐好。”他命令道，“我们到了。”  
几乎在Rey坐进副驾驶的同时，Falcon脱离了超空间。宇宙与群星重新出现在他们面前，而在它们中间，是一艘巨大的西斯歼星舰。

舰队的其他船只也相继从超空间跳出，出现在歼星舰的一侧。歼星舰上的人显然没有预料到会被追踪到这里，至少没有意料到敌人会来得如此之快，但他们很快作出反应，一面调转船头，一面迅速打开护盾。  
“别让他们升起护盾！”Poe的声音从通讯中传来。  
“坐稳了！”Ben转头确认了一下Rey的情况，然后全速冲向了歼星舰。

距离的优势和Falcon无与伦比的速度让它很容易就进入了歼星舰的护盾范围，但其他飞船就没那么好运了，西斯歼星舰似乎改进了他们的护盾系统，加速了护盾打开的速度，哪怕是像Poe这样有经验的飞行员，也只能再接近护盾的最后一刻，紧急减速，才不至于让他的X-Wing在护盾上撞毁。  
“该死！”Poe狠狠地捶了一下自己的大腿，这下只能全靠Falcon了！  
但他很快就注意到，有一艘船依然在接近歼星舰——  
天呐，他在想什么！护盾马上就要完全升起了！他这是想送死吗！  
“Ghost！停下——”Poe对着通讯器大喊。  
但接下来，他看到了令他难以置信的一幕——Ghost在护盾完全合拢的最后一刻，以一个十分刁钻的角度，全速冲了进去。

“Falcon，Ghost刚刚——”Poe试图通知Falcon，可通讯里传来一阵杂音——这个该死的护盾当然会屏蔽信号！但至少在护盾打开的状态下，这艘歼星舰无法进入超空间，也无法使用主炮。他只能寄希望于Falcon和Ghost，希望他们能打掉护盾发生器。

Ben和Rey也注意到了后面的飞船，但还没等他们与对方取得联系，十几架钛战机就从歼星舰中飞了出来，像一群讨厌的昆虫一样追在Falcon后面。  
“Ben，他们跟上来了！”Rey紧张地盯着雷达显示屏。  
“我知道！”Ben突然压下飞船，让最前面的两架钛战机措手不及，撞毁在歼星舰的舰身上，“至少在护盾里，他们的重武器没法火力全开。”他加速拉开与钛战机的距离，站起身向后方跑去，“你和R2控制Falcon，我去负责机枪。”

在护盾之内缠斗是一件十分困难而且恼人的事情，离舰体太近要担心被离子炮攻击，想要远离却又被护盾阻挡。Rey从牙缝里挤出一句Jakku本地的脏话，拉起Falcon，让Ben能够一枪解决两架钛战机。  
“Falcon，这里是Ghost。”Jacen的声音从通讯中传出，同时还伴随着一声机器人的尖叫，“我在你们后面。”  
“你的情况如何？”Rey问道。  
“不怎么样——我身后也跟着一串‘尾巴’。”Jacen的声音里透着焦急，“我和我的机器人只能勉强与他们保持距离，但是我们不能一直这样纠缠下去。”  
“护盾发生器在最上面，我们得设法上去。”Ben的声音从Falcon的内部频道传来，“我看到了一个缺口。”  
Rey在躲避的间隙向上望了一眼：她看到了Ben说的缺口，歼星舰边缘的一个很小的空隙，但是——  
“它太小了，无论是Falcon还是Ghost都没法在被追击的情况下准确通过——”  
“Rey，上升高度，贴着舰身转向——注意离子炮。”  
“什么？”Rey不明白Ben要做什么，但是她的双手已经在未经思考的状态下按照Ben的意思做了。  
“Falcon不行，但是另一艘船可以。”

“Ghost，这里是Falcon。”  
突然出现男声把专心驾驶Ghost的Jacen吓了一跳——Falcon的驾驶员不应该是那个绝地女孩吗？  
“我看见你还有一艘小型船。”那个声音继续说。  
Jacen忽然意识到他是谁了，他惊讶地长大了嘴巴：“Kylo Ren？！你不是应该……”  
“小船上装备武器吗？”Kylo Ren没有理会他的惊诧，继续发问——他的声音里有一种不容置疑的权威。  
Supreme Leader Ren……Jacen半认真半玩笑地在心里默念了这个称呼，把Phantom的武器情况作了简单汇报。  
通讯器那边沉默了片刻，像是在思考。  
“那应该够了。”Kylo Ren的声音重新传出，“护盾发射器不是整艘船最坚固的部分——我们不需要太大的枪。”  
太大的枪？Jacen挑了挑眉毛——他是不是刚刚说了一个关于大小的隐喻？啊，这个混蛋！

听过Kylo Ren简短的计划说明，Jacen觉得他要么是想让自己死，要么就是原力黑暗面弄坏了他的脑子——  
“我后面也有追兵！Ghost同样没有时间减速校准——”Jacen对着通讯器大吼，“你以为我是谁？绝地吗？Luke Skywalker吗？”  
“你的直觉很准确，尝试利用它。”  
Jacen咬紧了牙齿——所以连Kylo Ren也是这么想的——他是绝地之子，所以他一定能使用原力，哪怕他连父亲的面都没有见过！  
“相信我，我们谁都不想死在这。”Kylo Ren语气里的诚恳让人很难把它和First Order的最高领袖联系在一起。  
Jacen皱紧了眉头，突然调转方向，在打掉三艘钛战机之后，从敌方的空隙里钻了过去，冲向Kylo Ren说的缺口。

“Chopper，Ghost交给你了——尽量别弄坏我妈妈的船。”Jacen一边嘱咐身旁的C1机器人，一边向Phantom跑去。

坐进Phantom的时候，Jacen觉得自己多半是被Kylo Ren用原力控制了，他透过窗户看到逐渐接近的目标空隙，深吸了一口气，又一次在心里默念起他他二十多年都不曾再提起的话——  
“父亲，如果你能听到……帮帮我。”  
Jacen将手放到弹射按钮上，闭上了眼睛，让眼前的敌舰和身后的枪声都慢慢远离——  
他按下了按钮。

Jacen不知道他究竟是怎么做到的，但正如Kylo Ren的计划的那样，Phantom堪堪穿过歼星舰侧缘的空隙，到达了它的上部。身后的枪炮声告诉Jacen，Falcon，也许还有Ghost，正在为他拖住试图追赶的钛战机。似乎有钛战机想要按照他的路线追上来，却撞毁在了歼星舰的侧边。Jacen来不及确认下面的情况，躲开超他射来的离子束，向歼星舰顶端的护盾生成器飞去——

像Kylo Ren所说的，护盾生成器并不太坚固，Jacen很容易就破坏掉了一个生成器下面的支撑，如果不是有钛战机冲上来阻挠的话，他很快就能把另一个也解决——不过，在他的引诱下，前来护卫的钛战机，反而成了撞毁另一个生成器的炮弹。

当歼星舰的护盾消失的那一刻，Poe欢呼的声音传遍了每一艘船的通讯系统——

“你们做到了！我就知道你们能行！”

“所有战斗船只，”Poe发出命令，“瞄准他们的激光炮和超空间引擎——我们要把它消灭在这里！”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，这一章写得太爽了！虽然这种空战大场面属于懒人写法，但是星战的灵魂就在于blow things up！(并不是) 但是我得声明我为了剧情对西斯歼星舰和TIE Dagger进行了魔改和选择性忽略（其实我本来也不了解，一本visual dictionary在旁边摊着也没怎么看）。为了增加飞到上半部的难度，歼星舰的护盾范围被我缩小了，但是因为电影里也没见到它开护盾，你也不能说我错（嘻嘻）。而且我是写了一半才发现护盾发生器是在舰桥顶上（这个在书里写了我不好魔改），于是临时做了一点修改——从直接炸变成了往上飞。等我写完之后才发现，TIE Dagger的武器系统好厉害的样子，这俩船可能不够他们玩的——但是Falcon和Ghost都属于星战传奇飞船，什么钛战机都白给！（反正为了剧情就这样了，真有问题也请别告诉我……我真的不懂宇宙大战）  
> 最后的关键一击给了Jacen，一半是Rebels入坑的我的私心，一半是我觉得“功成不必在我”是比亲自冲上去更了不起的事情。而且，那么大的星系，那么多的故事，血脉传承，不止天行者一家。从知道电影里绝地的声音里有Kanan之后，我就很想知道，这三十多年他有没有回去看过儿子。Jacen其实和Ben有点像，他也是绝地武士和传奇飞行员的儿子（虽然Ben这边，Leia不是绝地，但是她的血脉可比Kanan厉害多了），我想他的成长也必然顶着光环和压力。所以，在我的文里，Jacen会比其他人更了解和相信原力，但同时却不相信自己是力敏。但是就像Ben一样，Jacen终究是他父亲的儿子。  
> 我要是说这一章致敬《新希望》，是不是有点太厚脸皮了……


	13. Chapter 13

尽管西斯歼星舰拥有算得上是星系中最先进的武器，但面对数量更多，能动性更好的联合舰队，失去了护盾的歼星舰很快就败下阵来——一艘艘钛战机被击中坠毁，超空间引擎遭到破坏，能毁灭星球激光炮也被切断了与控制台的连接……  
“干得漂亮！”Poe兴奋的声音从通讯中传来，“最后一击——只要摧毁激光炮的反应堆，我们就能把它炸成一个大烟花！”  
“等一下，暂时停火！”另一个声音突然打断了Poe。  
“什么？谁？”Poe一时没有反应过来。  
“这里是来自抵抗组织的General Finn，我请求联合舰队的所有成员暂停对主炮和反应堆的攻击。”  
“Finn？”Poe调转方向，终于在星际巡洋舰的一侧看见了一艘与战场格格不入的飞船，“你在那艘补给船上吗？”  
“他们不许我带的人接近配备重型火力的飞船——至少这艘船有自卫武器和超空间引擎。”  
“所以你去了战俘营——”Poe明白过来——难怪他没在战前会议上看到Finn！  
“是的，而我说服了一部分人来帮我们——Poe你听我说，比起炸掉这艘船，我们或许有更好的解决方式。”  
“如果你这样确信的话——”Poe按下了全舰队的通讯，“这里是General Dameron，所有人暂停对激光炮的攻击，在保护好自己的情况下，尽量脱离战斗。”  
“谢了。”Finn的声音传来，Poe能想象他在微笑。  
“我希望你的办法管用。”  
“我也希望。”

“你们切入歼星舰的通讯系统了吗？”Finn低头问在控制台上忙碌的几个年轻人——其中几人还穿着First Order和Final Order的制服。  
“准备就绪了。”其中一人抬头答道，他看起来很年少，也许还不到二十岁，“但是我们只能确保最多两分钟的干扰。”  
“等待您的命令，长官。”另一个年纪稍长的女性Final Order军官也看向Finn，她的手里捏着通讯器的接线，等待着Finn的命令。  
Finn不喜欢被这样叫做“长官”，这让他觉得自己仿佛Phasma，但他也知道，要这些人彻底摆脱这种严格的军事等级，需要很长一段时间。他看向前方的窗户，外面的飞船陆陆续续撤回，与歼星舰保持对峙的状态，还有一部分飞船依然在与钛战机缠斗，一时无法脱身——这些钛战机的武器装备比First Order那些麻烦多了！  
“开始吧。”Finn冲女军官点点头。  
女军官把接线插入接口，按下了几个按钮，一阵杂音过后，她向Finn点点头：“您已经接入他们的通讯系统了，长官。”

希望这能管用。Finn在心中暗暗祈祷。他清了清嗓子，弯下身子，靠近话筒——

“Final Order的军官和士兵们，我是抵抗组织的General Finn。在此之前，我是First Order的士兵，编号FN-2187。  
“像你们之中的许多人一样，当我还是个孩子的时候，我被强行从我的家乡、我的家人身边带走，从此以后，我的世界里就只剩下了First Order。他们夺走了我的一切，甚至包括我的名字！我不知道你们在Final Order的境遇如何，我只能猜想比我更糟……  
“但是，就在一年前，我逃离了First Order——他们让我杀死无辜的平民，我没有这样做，因为我心里的声音告诉我这是错的……  
“当你的整个人生都只知道First Order的时候，摆脱它是一个很艰难的事情，但是我在抵抗组织的朋友们接纳了我，他们带给我了脱离那段黑暗过去的勇气……  
“所以现在，我站在这里，作为抵抗组织的一员，同时也作为与你们有过相似经历的同伴，向你们发出邀请——  
“曾经的你们没有选择，但是现在你们有了选择的机会——加入我们，接受我们的帮助，结束这场本就不属于你们的战争。”

Finn长出了一口气，感受到自己的手心全都是汗。他看了一下时间，还有不到一分钟——他该再说点什么吗？还是等待回音？对面会有人响应吗？

一只手伸了过来，握住了话筒。Finn抬眼看去，居然是那位女军官——她的眼睛盯着控制台，不敢与Finn对视，抓着话筒的手有些发颤，但是没有松开的意思。Finn往侧面挪了两步，把话筒交给了她——

“这里是西斯永恒舰队的Commander TS-4058，我在此向我的同僚们发出请求——停止抵抗，向联合舰队投降，他们会保证你们的安全。”  
TS-4058有些紧张地望了Finn一眼，Finn微笑着向她点点头，示意她继续说下去。  
“他们告诉我们，西斯帝国就是一切，但不是这样的，我想起来了——我来自Batuu，我曾经有家人，但是Final Order把这一切都夺走了！  
“皇帝陛下，不对——”TS-4058咬了一下嘴唇，仿佛在下一个很大的决心，“Palpatine已经死了！战争已经结束了！他们已经夺走了我们足够多的东西，不要让他们夺走更多了！  
“他们不值得我们的忠诚，更不值得我们的生命！”

“他们什么都不值得。”

TS-4058松开了话筒，转过身去。Finn意识到她在哭。他走上去，给了她一个拥抱——这样的肢体接触让她浑身的肌肉绷紧，但又很快放松下来，没有拒绝Finn的安慰。

然后就是令人窒息的等待。

一架钛战机宣布投降，主动降下了护盾，在两艘X-Wing的护送下朝舰队飞来。  
然后是另一架……

但歼星舰始终毫无动静。

“Poe。”Finn接通了Poe的X-Wing，“也许我们该继续进攻了……”  
“再等等。”Poe在通讯另一端回答，“我有一种好的预感。”

突然，歼星舰的舰桥上闪过了一阵爆能束的红光，所有人的目光瞬间被吸引了过去——Finn的话一定起了作用，他们的内部出现了纷争！

红光过后，又是一阵沉寂。

“联合舰队，”一个陌生的男声传入舰队的公开频道，“这里是西斯永恒舰队歼星舰1742号。如果我们向你们投降，你们能够保证所有船员的生命安全吗？”

Finn压抑住心中的狂喜，迅速在频道中作出回复，尽管他心中并不确定舰队其他人的想法：“1742号，这里是General Finn，我代表抵抗组织……”  
“以及整个联合舰队。”Poe的声音从内部通讯，打消了他心中那一丝不确定。  
“以及整个联合舰队，”Finn的声音里多了一分自信，“向你们做出保证——如果你们现在投降，你们的生命安全，将会受到保护。”

对面静默了片刻，终于做出了决定——  
“这里是1742号的代理舰长，RZ-7353。我代表1742号全部船员，向联合舰队投降。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章以Finn为中心。在我的设想中，这才是Finn作为一个风暴兵出身的将军该做的事情——虽然FO的竞争教育让所有人都互为假想敌，但这些一起长大一起训练的同僚其实是Finn在前半生里最接近家人的存在。我希望他试图去拯救他曾经的同伴，而不是像电影里那样一直突突突，这样才能显示出他和FO教育他成为的，眼中只有敌我的战争机器不一样。


	14. Chapter 14

返航的旅程比来时容易很多——西斯歼星舰的电脑里有完整的星图和航路，加上来时的路径已经被各飞船的电脑记录，Rey和Ben的领航也只不过是以防万一。  
在几个小时的超空间飞行之后，Ajan Kloss出现在飞船的视野里。  
看着舰队的飞船以及巨大的歼星舰跳出了超空间，Rey减慢了Falcon的速度，示意其他飞船先行降落——

“现在我们要去哪？”Rey转过头问Ben。  
“什么意思？”虽然是问句，但Ben的表情明显是对Rey提议的不赞同。  
“我们的任务已经完成了，如果我们现在离开，他们追不上我们……”Rey的话在她感知到Ben想法的时候顿住了，“你真的想要回去？”  
“我答应过你我回去面对。”  
“你当然要去面对，但不是像这样！”Rey大声反驳着，“他们可能会杀了你！”  
“我不会任凭他们那样做的。”Ben向Rey作出保证，“但是有些事情，我想要知道。”  
“Ben……”  
Rey还想说什么，但Ben伸出手指轻轻按在她的嘴唇上，正视着她的双眸，语气郑重：“杀死Kylo Ren并不只是脱掉头盔或是丢掉光剑那么简单——如果我不能知晓关于他的全部，我就不能彻底摆脱Kylo Ren。”  
Rey点点头，给了Ben一个微笑——他比她更勇敢。  
“那我们准备降落吧。”Rey转向了控制台。

地面人员和刚刚下船的飞行员们还在忙着庆祝或者善后，连Finn和Poe也与一群人讨论着什么，所以当Ben和Rey刚刚下船的时候，甚至没有几个人注意到他们——和他们打招呼的那几个人，显然也没有意识到跟在Rey身后的高个男人会是Kylo Ren。  
Ghost降落在不远处的空场——Chopper奇迹般的把这艘船完完整整的从钛战机的炮火里开了出来。  
Phantom降落在Falcon旁边，Jacen从里面走出来，用手指把被汗浸湿的绿色头发捋到脑后，扭头看了一眼从Falcon走出来的Ben Solo，露齿一笑：“Captain Solo的儿子，哈？眼神和脑筋都不错。”  
“最后一击干得漂亮！”Ben冲他点点头。  
“不过，在上面你可下了一场很大的赌注。”Jacen指指天空，“万一我没有你想的那种能力……”  
Ben微微一笑：“那不是赌注，我知道你能感受到原力。”  
“你怎么知道的？”Jacen满脸写着不信。  
Ben露出狡黠的笑容。他揽过Jacen的肩膀，把他拉到一边：“只在你我之间悄悄的说，你冲进护盾的时机和角度，我爸都不一定做得到——他可是全星系最好的飞行员。”  
Jacen的脸有些发烫，同时在心里欢呼雀跃——先不管原力不原力，与Han Solo比肩，这简直是一个飞行员能获得的最高赞誉，更何况这话还是从Captain Solo的儿子口中说出。

这样融洽的气氛并没有持续多久，在Ben松开Jacen的时候，他们发现周围已经有好几把爆能枪对准了他们——  
“释放人质！”一个持枪的士兵叫道。  
Jacen花了一秒才意识到自己就是他们口中的“人质”，又花了一秒才意识到刚才和他谈笑的人是Kylo Ren——他完全不像资料中描述的那个黑暗邪恶的“绝地杀手”。  
“不，你们搞错了——”  
注意到情况的Rey向这边跑来，但Ben已经配合地举起了双手，Jacen从他身边走开，夸张地舞动着四肢，表示他并没有被劫持。  
看到士兵又一次拿出了手铐，Rey觉得她的忍耐已经快要到极限了——就算她亲口说过Ben要对他的过去负责，但是她一点也不想看到Ben一次又一次从她面前被这样带走。  
“你是个议员不是吗？”她冲Jacen大声地说，“你得做点什么！你明知道是Ben帮我们赢得了胜利！”  
“抱歉，Master Rey。”Jacen微微低下头，“审判的提案是我提出的，而我依旧希望看到它如期进行。”  
“什么？你——”  
“但我向你保证，我会如实汇报Kylo Ren在本次战斗中的重要贡献。”  
Rey死死盯着他，Jacen几乎确定他即将被这位绝地用原力扔到天上。但是Rey并没有这么做，她只是逼近Jacen，压低声音警告他：“我不管议会相不相信，他已经死过一次，这至少足以抵消他的许多过错——我几乎失去了他一次，我不会失去他第二次。”  
Jacen感到Rey周身似乎泄出了一丝黑暗的气息，逼得他后退了两步。但这样的气息只是一闪而过，仿佛只是幻觉。Jacen重新站稳脚步，低头看看Rey的表情，突然笑出了声：“我觉得在这场战事之后，我们应当不会走到那一步。如果我想错了——”他举起双手，“我个人是不会阻止你的‘营救任务’。”  
Jacen的反应倒是在Rey的意料之外，但是原力告诉她，这个人说的都是真心话，所以Rey的态度也缓和下来：“我也希望不会出现最坏的结果。不过，还是谢谢。”  
“没什么可感谢的。毕竟今天之前，我也想不到我会说这种话。虽然我不是一个喜欢追究别人过去的人，但是Kylo Ren——”他顿住了，抬头盯着Ben的背影，后者似有所感，回头给了他一个疑问的眼神。

Jacen的嘴角挑起一丝微笑，冲Ben点了一下头——

“我觉得我这次应该相信一下原力。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章没有什么内容，全是Ben，Jacen，和Rey的对话。我就是想让Ben做点大男孩的事情，和同龄人勾肩搭背笑一笑——这样的时刻，我不知他从前有没有，反正被Snoke老贼诱拐之后肯定就再也没有了（第十二章里也让他开了一个没品的玩笑，不知道有人注意没有）。


	15. Chapter 15

Ben凝神聆听每一位证人的发言——

有些事情他记得，有些事情，他自己都记不清了，这让他感到可怕。

还有那些情绪，悲伤的，愤怒的，恐惧的……来自叙述者的，来自聆听者……多到整个会议厅都装盛不下。  
有的证人不敢直视他，远远的看见他的身型就足以让她瑟瑟发抖，平复很久才带着哭腔讲出她的故事，然后很快泣不成声。  
有的证人正好相反——那个男孩的目光从会议厅的另一端直射过来，带着不属于那个年纪的痛苦与仇恨。“为什么？”他质问，“你要杀死我的家人？”  
Ben庆幸法庭并没有真的让他回答这个问题——黑暗面不是借口，也不会彻底把他变成另一个人。他记得他杀人的理由，但是这些理由是如此的愚蠢和自私，以至于现在的他甚至也有些难以理解。

当更多的人走上证人席，代替死去的人讲出发生过的惨案，Ben逐渐意识到，他面对的不是他过去的罪行——那些在他动手或下令的当下就结束了——这些，是他罪行的余波，就像石子在水面激起的涟漪，一圈一圈的向外扩散，很久才会平息。  
这个认知让他更加痛苦。

也许他真的应该死在Exegol。这个念头划过Ben的脑海，但也仅仅是一瞬间而已——他答应过Rey了。

然后，Rey登上了证人席，开始讲述她和Kylo Ren，和Ben Solo的纠葛——从弑星者，到王座室，再到Exegol。  
当她说起Palpatine对她的利诱时，Ben的心提到了嗓子眼。你不能说出全部实情！他在心里大喊，希望Rey能够听见。那会毁了你的。  
他不知道Rey是否真的听见了他的心声，但是Rey的确跳过了关于她身世的部分。这让她的故事听起来有那么一丝奇怪，但是一旦她身为Palpatine后裔的事情公诸于众，她就会失去所有公信力。

接下来陈词的是Poe和Jacen，他们两人选择为Kylo Ren辩护的行为招来了大多数人的不解——特别是对于作为审判发起人的Jacen。  
尽管他们的关系离“朋友”还差一段距离，但Ben发自内心的感谢他们给予的信任，希望能有机会回报他们的信任。

当所有证人都回归原位，有那么一刻，Ben竟期望在对面看到他的母亲——在过去某个自我怀疑的瞬间，他曾经想象过这样的审判场景：他的父母会在场，远远的注视着他们堕入黑暗的儿子……可那时候，他看不清他们的表情，就像他不确定他是否还能回头。  
但是现在，他十分确信——Ben将双手放在胸口，感受着自己心脏的跳动——他们就在这里，永远都在。

他不会否认他的罪孽，也挽回他做过的错事，他必须为他的过去负责。  
但是，Rey治愈了他的伤痕，父亲唤回了他的灵魂，母亲给予了他又一次的生命——也许死亡是最容易的解脱，但他没有资格白白丢掉他被赠予的生命。他将用他接下来的人生，去弥补他犯下的过错，就算他伸出的援手会被一次又一次拒绝。  
他想要一个机会，让Ben Solo真正杀死Kylo Ren。

——这是他的想法，也是他最后的陈词。

一阵嘲笑在席间蔓延开来，很多人将他的话当作了活命的祈求——他们把他当作懦夫，但Ben不在乎，他将目光投向对面，尽管他距离Rey很远，但他能看到她对他微笑——这就是他需要的全部鼓励。

之后，就是决定Kylo Ren命运的投票——

所有人都将自己的脑袋低下，藏起脸上的表情。数据板上跳出选项：支持死刑，反对死刑，弃权。  
Poe按下了反对的选项，悄悄地抬眼环顾四周，想从周围人的表情上看出端倪。他现在只能祈祷他和Jacen的证词，以及Ransolm的游说能够起作用——虽然如果情势所迫，他不怕干出点出格的事情，但是说真的，每个人都受够了提心吊胆的日子，为了所有人着想，他还是希望会是个好的结果。

“Sir！”看见投票结果的时候，Poe身边的C-3PO首先叫了出来，“票数相同！”  
Poe当然也看到了：除去几个弃权的人，支持和反对的人数居然刚好相同！  
这固然不是Poe想象到的最坏的结果，但这个票数比仍然让他感到有些生气：他没天真到期待反对的票数取得压倒性优势，但是他觉得在Ben Solo帮助他们战胜了西斯歼星舰之后，至少会有更多的人看到他想要弥补过错的诚意——也许这个票数就是那场战斗影响之后的结果，但是这样的结果就意味着，一切很可能又被打回原点，开启新一轮的争吵。

会议室的门突然打开，所有人的目光都聚焦到走进来的不速之客身上——Finn从门外走了进来，身后跟着Jannah和她的伙伴们。  
严肃又略带尴尬的气氛，让Finn也有点不自在，他向在场的众人微微鞠了一躬，大声说道：“我们并非故意扰乱秩序，我刚刚在外面看你们的投票，而这次投票似乎并没有产生一个结果——我觉得你们可能少了一方的代表。”  
一阵嗡嗡的议论声。Poe示意悬停在半空的投影机器人到Finn身边去，以便他的声音更好的被人听到——他已经猜到Finn想说什么了，这小子比他看上去聪明多了，也许他应该来做个议员。

“Kylo Ren和First Order的罪行影响了几乎整个星系，但是，他们的受害者并不只存在于被侵略的星球，同样也存在于First Order内部——”Finn指向他身后的一行人，“如你们所见，他们都和我一样，是First Order的叛逃者。我们从小就被First Order掳走，生活在包括Kylo Ren在内的高级长官的阴影之下，被强迫做出违背良心的事情。我们可能比在座的很多人更了解First Order和Kylo Ren的所作所为，我们受到的伤害也并不比其他一些受害者受到的伤害更少。  
“所以，我认为，在Kylo Ren的定罪和处置上，我们应当拥有话语权。”

又是一阵更响亮的议论声，Poe观察着各位议员的表情，很高兴地意识到很多人被说服了——Finn的诉求让人很难反驳，特别是在战俘的安置问题开始成为临时议会讨论的重点之一之后。  
“General Finn，您的建议合情合理，没有考虑到这些受害者，是议会的失职。”一个议员站起来，但他脸上的表情明显不是赞成，“但是，如果我没搞错的话，您与绝地武士Rey、Senator Dameron的关系非常亲密——在他们公开为Kylo Ren辩护之后，我不认为把决定性的一票交在您的手中是一个公平的决定。”  
“不，我并没有准备参与投票。”Finn回答得很快，显然对此早有准备，“这一票是交给他们的。”说着，他退到一边，把Jannah等人让到前面。  
提出质疑的议员不再说话，而议会在一阵讨论和简短的表决之后，同意了Finn的提议。

Jannah等人被请到了会议厅中央——多半是怕他们被Finn影响。他们在紧张的肃静里低声讨论了半天，而所有人的目光也都牢牢锁定在他们身上。  
终于，Jannah上前一步：“我们有决定了——”

每个人都屏住了呼吸。

“作为风暴兵的我们，都曾经做过不光彩的，让我们后悔终生的事。”Jannah说着，回头看了一眼她的同伴们，“但是，在某一刻，我们选择听从自己的良心，不让黑暗的过去定义我们的现在和未来，为我们认为正确的事情而战。”  
“我们认为，任何人，无论他的过去如何，只要他愿意走向正确的道路，那他至少应当被给予这个机会。”  
“所以，”Jannah看向被告席上的Ben，“我们投票反对死刑。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道议会和法庭都不是这么玩的，但是——Drama～（而且星战里的垃圾议会不值得）而且我已经尽力了，为了避免详写庭审过程，前半段都是Ben的POV心理描写，结果又写得我好难过。The past couldn’t be undone, but the future is yet to come.


	16. Chapter 16

对于Kylo Ren的最终判决，临时议会又讨论了整整一天，才最终统一了结果，而Rey就在会议厅外蹲了整整一天，等会议厅的大门一打开，就立刻抓住Poe询问情况——

“我还真是大开眼界——你不知道有些星球的最高刑罚有多奇怪！”Poe脸上的笑容就昭示着讨论结果令他很满意，但是焦急的Rey根本就没有注意，只是催促他快点说下去。  
“别那么着急，你会在他们正是公布文件之前知道的——”Poe笑嘻嘻地继续说，“但是大多数星球在死刑之外的最高刑罚就是终身监禁和流放——具体是什么，基本取决于当地的自然环境、经济状况，和种族文化。”  
“Poe！”Rey终于意识到Poe是故意逗她，气得直跺脚。  
“好的，正题——”Poe做了一个投降的手势，终于切入正题，“虽然大多数人觉得终身监禁是个最安全的选择，但是你知道那些家伙——不相信别人，也不想给自己惹麻烦。别说把Kylo Ren关在他们的星球上，就算是放在遥远的空间站里，也没几个人愿意负责——维持一个最高等级的、能够禁锢原力使用者的监狱是很费钱的。但是，他们又坚持认为把一个强大的原力使用者随便丢到什么地方实在是太令人不安了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以整个议会里唯一能出好点子的Jacen想了个二者结合的办法——”Ransolm接过话头——他和Jacen在Poe故意卖关子的时候也聚了过来，“他提议把Kylo Ren放到一个人口稀少的星球，由唯一能与之抗衡的绝地武士——也就是你——监管，定时向临时议会——以及以后成立的星际政府组织——汇报情况。”  
“然后Poe提议了Tatooine——沙漠星球，没什么人。”像接力似的，被点到名字的Jacen继续说。  
“希望你不介意——”Poe看向Rey的表情有那么一丝紧张，“BB-8在帮忙检修Falcon的时候注意到Tatooine的坐标被调出了好多次。”  
“不，当然不！”Rey已经快开心得跳起来了——这比她想象中好太多了，“所以他们就这样同意了？”  
Poe耸耸肩：“就像对其他所有可行的提案一样——无理取闹的大吵了一下，但是最后又拿不出更好的方案，所以当然——”  
“而且你用你的财产和人身自由为他们做了担保！”Ransolm给了Poe一个十分不赞同的眼神，“如果你能再耐心一点……”  
“那他们就可能真的想出其他什么蠢主意——比如把Kylo Ren碳化冷冻，镶嵌成战争纪念碑什么的。”Poe无所谓地打断Ransolm，然后冲Rey挤挤眼睛，“而且我们高尚又可敬的绝地大师肯定不会突然和她的爱人私奔的，对吧？”  
Rey震惊地瞪圆了眼睛，她没想到Poe居然为了她和Ben承担了这么大的风险。  
“Poe，你不应该……”  
Poe可没给她把话说完的机会，他凑近Rey，在她耳边用压低却足够他们四个人听见的声音说：“反正他们也不会想到，General Poe Dameron是个货真价实的穷光蛋！”  
说完，他大笑起来，冲Rey摆摆手：“如果你没什么异议的话，我觉得你可以先去收拾行李了。对了，如果你们要跑的话，记得提前告诉我，我把BB-8给你们送过去——我的好伙伴可不能被当作财产！”

正式的判决和Poe他们说的差不多：Tatooine，由Rey监管，每月定时汇报，以及由Poe Dameron作为担保人。在那之前，临时议会还派人来征求了Rey的意见，但Rey在法庭上的公开辩护早就表明了她的态度，所以其实只是走个过场，让Rey签个字而已。  
Rey还另外得到了Falcon、R2-D2，和C-3PO的所有权——Ransolm帮他们列出了一个复杂的所有权转换链，才没有让星系中最著名的飞船和机器人被当作Kylo Ren的财产被临时议会没收，这让他们再次庆幸他们这边有一个熟知政治和法律的朋友。

鉴于Ben仍然处于被收押的状态，所有人齐聚的时刻只有他和Rey临行前的短暂时光。BB-8在R2-D2身边滚来滚去，哼哼唧唧的，一副依依不舍的样子，引得本来有些伤感的众人都笑了起来。

“保重。”每个人都这样说。

“我可希望你们与我们通话的频率不低于向议会的汇报！”Poe仍在开着玩笑。  
“当然。”Rey也笑了，“到时候你就会嫌我烦人了。”

“嘿，Solo。”Jacen用胳膊肘碰了碰Ben，“如果我去Tatooine探望你们，你能让我开一次Millennium Falcon吗？”  
Ben仿佛很认真地思考了一下，然后露出了一丝坏笑：“想都别想。”  
“喂！”听到他们对话的Rey擂了Ben一拳，“Falcon现在是我的船！我说可以！随时欢迎！”

“Rey……”一直在组织语言的Finn终于开了口，“你记得我那时候想跟你说的事情吗？”  
“啊？什么？”Rey一时没想起他说的是什么。  
“就是在流沙里……”  
“哈，你终于要说你的小秘密了！”Poe一下子来了兴趣，“要我回避吗？”嘴上虽然这么说，但身体完全没有要动的意思。  
“不用。”Finn笑了笑，“不是什么大事，就是……我觉得我能感受到原力——不像你们那样能移动物体或者控制别人，只是能……感受到一些东西，想法之类的。”  
“你能什么？”还没等Rey反应，Rose先叫了起来，“我居然都不知道？所以你每次都能哄我开心是因为原力告诉了你我的想法？”  
“什么？当然没有！原力不是那样运作的……”  
Finn慌张的解释让Rey笑弯了腰，她上前给了Finn一个拥抱：“这是一件好事，我相信原力选择你是有原因的。如果你需要帮助，可以随时问我——当然，也可以问Ben。”  
Finn越过Rey的肩膀，看了一眼突然失去笑容的的Ben，紧张地吞咽了一下：“我……我觉得还是问你吧——如果我有问题的话。”

登船之前，Rey又一次停住脚步，低头思忖片刻，看向身后的朋友们：“有一件事，我……”话到嘴边，却又迟疑了。

“告诉他们吧。”  
Ben将一只手搭在她的肩上，他并没有说话，但Rey听得到他的声音——  
“我的母亲也曾经向所有人隐瞒她是Vader之女的事实，那让她在真相被公诸于众时孤立无援，付出了巨大的代价——我不想看你重蹈覆辙。”  
“如果最坏的情况出现，至少给你的朋友们一个维护你的机会。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章真的是无比快乐了！这是我想到的最好的结果了——Ben虽然并不能获得完全的自由，但是至少他和Rey可以在一个远离纷扰的地方开始他们的新生活。所有人都放下心头的重负，聚在一起，有说有笑。  
> 最后一段是我很早很早之前写好的，但是一直没找到地方插进去，于是就放在这里了。Leia是维达之女这件事真的对她本人和她的家庭都造成了巨大的，几乎是毁灭性的打击，我想这件事也是Ben心头的一个阴影。我当然理解Leia为什么连亲儿子都没告诉，但是如果她提前告诉她那些密友的话，最后真相公诸于众的时候可能就不会那么手足无措。Rey是Palpatine孙女这件事的破坏力只会更大，一旦事情流露出去，无论这个可能性有多么小，以Ben的身份，他无法带给Rey任何支持。所以他选择相信Rey的朋友，而这份信任甚至比之前战场上的更重——这是他作为Ben Solo向前迈出的又一步。


	17. Epilogue

“Poe！Finn！Rose！”  
虽然每次与Poe等人通话的时候Rey都很高兴，但是今天她的情绪仿佛格外高涨。  
“你好啊，Rey，还有Ben，还有C-3P0和R2……”通话另一面的三个人挤在一起，以此向全息影像中出现的人和机器人打招呼。  
“Poe，我听说联合政府最近解除了你的旅行限制。”Ben的声音从通讯器里传来——虽然他大多数时候都是这样直入主题，但是现在Poe已经知道这家伙其实充满了幽默感，又时候还有点恶趣味。  
“哦，是的，怎么了？”Poe冲对面挑了挑眉毛，“难道你想我了，希望我立刻飞去Tatooine看你？”  
“别那么自恋，Poe Dameron。”Ben的声音里掩不住笑意，“我只是想恭喜你，顺便表达一下感谢——毕竟作为我们的担保人，造成了你不少麻烦。”  
“听你这样说，我会觉得你们准备逃跑了。”Poe往后靠在椅背上，让Finn和Rose有露脸的机会，“反正作为飞行学院的教官，我现在也不需要去很多地方——光看住那群孩子不施行他们的疯狂想法就已经比对抗歼星舰还刺激了！”  
“听起来有趣极了。”Rey咯咯地笑起来，“那Finn和Rose呢？你们的基金会一切顺利？”  
“钱永远都是问题。不过上个月又帮三个前Final Order的士兵找到了家人。”Finn笑了笑，把头靠近通讯器，压低了声音，“但是我觉得，那些在职业培训课上迟迟不肯毕业的人多半是因为不想收到Vi织的毕业纪念品毛线帽子——她的手艺真的一点都没有进步。”  
“我觉得还不错，别那么挑剔。”Rose不满道。  
“那是因为她没有逼着你戴上它合影！”

“啊，对了，险些忘记重要的事——”Rey一拍脑门，“我和Ben已经向联合政府申请搬去Naboo。”  
“什么？”听到这个消息的三个人都愣住了。  
“为什么？”Poe问，但是他随即就意识到这是个蠢问题——比起全是沙漠的Tatooine，作为联合政府所在地的Naboo当然是个更适合居住的地方。只不过——  
“虽然联合政府现在对你们的限制有所宽松——毕竟这几年你们也帮了他们一些忙——但是如果真的搬到Naboo去，就算他们同意了，我觉得他们还是会对你们，特别是他，”Poe指指前方，Rey知道他说的是Ben，“施行更严格的管控——说不定会软禁或是直接关起来什么的。”  
“我也是这么说的。”Rey给了图像之外一个不满的眼神，显然这不是她的主意，“但是有的人坚称不能让他的孩子一直喝蓝奶长大——我不觉得这有什么不妥，Master Skywalker也是这么长大的不是吗？”  
通讯对面的三个人一脸疑惑——为了不喝蓝奶搬家？这算什么——  
“等等？谁的孩子？”还是Rose最先反应过来，“Rey，难道你……”  
“是的。”Rey扯开一个大大的笑容，站起身，向他们展示她……暂时还看不出什么变化的肚子，“我怀孕了！”  
听闻这话的三个人同时倒吸了一口气，然后就是此起彼伏的祝贺。  
“现在我理解搬去Naboo的重要性了。”Poe点点头，“等一下我就告诉Ransolm让他帮忙，如果他敢让他的助手应付我，我就直接飞到Naboo去——他这个‘第一议员’，除了整天在宣传片里假笑，是该做点正事了！”  
“我居然不知道你会这样诋毁你的朋友，”Ben的声音再度传来，“你明知道他做了许多事。”  
“这只是个玩笑！别那么认真！”Poe叫道。  
“这也只是个玩笑。”  
Poe从鼻子里哼了一声——他说什么来着，恶趣味。

“希望你们申请能被批准——Naboo真的是一个很美的地方。”Finn的脑袋从影像一侧钻进来，“他们很快要在那里树立一尊General Organa的雕像，就在联合政府门前的广场上——我希望你们不会错过揭幕庆典。”  
Rey点点头：“我也这么希望——我们看了设计图，很漂亮。”  
“但是没有本人漂亮。”Poe插嘴道。  
“我同意。”Ben终于从全息影像中露出半张脸，“你们应该看看她年轻时候的样子。”  
“而她拥有的也远不止美貌。”  
“当然，她的贡献和美德会被永远铭记……”  
……

Rey关掉了通讯器，拉着Ben走出小屋——现在的时间刚好可以看到日落。C-3PO习惯性地想要跟上，被R2-D2挡在身前拦住了。  
Rey和Ben坐在沙地上，看着两颗太阳缓缓降落到地平线一下，三颗月亮出现在天空的不同位置。  
Rey躺下来，枕着手臂，盯着天上的白色柔和的月亮们——  
“Ben，再给我唱一遍那首歌吧，关于月亮的那首。”  
Ben低头看着Rey，将手覆在了她的肚子上，感受着内中正在生长的生命，轻声哼唱——

“月如镜，放光明，温柔似余烬；  
当月明，明如镜，此时应铭记——  
你爱过却逝去的人，  
将你爱护的人。  
明月让你看见，  
那些已远去的人。  
月如镜，放光明，如火终将熄。  
你爱的人仍在身边，  
月亮将助你铭记。”

轻柔低沉的声音乘着渐起的晚风，飘过夜色中的沙漠……

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Ben唱的歌是Alderaan的传统摇篮曲，出自星战小说《Bloodline》，原词如下：
> 
> Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember  
> When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember  
> Those you have loved but are gone  
> Those who kept you so safe and warm  
> The mirrorbright moon lets you see  
> Those who have ceased to be  
> Mirrorbright shines the moon, as fires die to their embers  
> Those you loved are with you still—  
> The moon will help you remember
> 
> 我试图翻译出歌词的感觉，但是翻译的不怎么样，别笑话我。这首歌背后的故事真的太悲伤了：Leia意识到，因为Alderaan没有自然卫星，所以，Alderaan唯一有月亮的那一天，是死星降临的时候——Alderaan的孩子看着死星的时候，也许脑海中会浮现这首歌谣，全然不知那是他们的末日……Mirrorbright同时也是Leia在新共和国当议员时她飞船的名字——Leia一刻也没有忘记过Alderaan。  
> 最后引用这首歌，我是想说——Alderaan虽然毁灭，但是Alderaan的记忆会通过血脉，通过歌谣，永远传承下去。  
> 其实就算说出来的都是嘻嘻哈哈，可现实点看，Rey和Ben此后的生活大概依旧会艰难，但是，引我之前写的一篇文里的话：“今后无论福祸晴雨，都有爱人在侧，共同面对，又有什么可怕的呢？”


	18. Amidala

Ami独自坐在花园一侧的树下，一本图画书摊开在她的腿上。但她的目光却追随着笑闹着穿过公园的一群与她同龄的孩子们，直到他们跑出公园，穿过街道，消失在拐角。  
Ami把目光重新落回书上，棕色的卷发从她耳边垂下——下午的阳光透过树叶，在书页上留下斑驳的光影，让图画的颜色有些失真……  
一个高大的影子挡住了细碎的阳光，Ami抬起头：逆着阳光她看不真切，但是对方的轮廓告诉她这是一名Gungan。  
Ami有些惊奇，因为Gungan很少会到人类的城市里来。  
“我看你没有和其他孩子一起玩。”Gungan说着，慢慢坐到了Ami身边，“我觉得你可能感到孤独。”  
Ami这才看清这名Gungan：除了他穿着一身很旧的衣服，其他地方和Ami见过的Gungan都差不多——虽然Ami没见过多少Gungan，也不太能辨别出他们族人之间的区别——但Ami看得出来，他已经很老了，不是因为他的外貌，而是因为他的眼睛。  
他有一双苍老而疲惫的眼睛，让Ami看着就感到难过。

像是看出了Ami的难过，Gungan对她伸出一只手：“笑一笑吧，我给你表演一个戏法——”  
它把手靠近Ami的耳边，假装在空气里摸索一阵，再摊开手，掌心多了一颗纹路好看的小石头。  
Ami被逗笑了，但她仍诚实地指出：“你把石头藏在手指之间，我都看到了！”  
Gungan把石头放到Ami手里，有些不好意思地笑笑：“小姑娘很聪明，我太笨手笨脚了。”  
Ami看着手里的石头，像是得到珍宝一样把它拢在手心：“它真好看，谢谢你。”  
“我喜欢让孩子们笑，”Gungan说，“孩子们笑，我就开心。”  
Ami觉得这名Gungan说话有些奇怪，但是她不准备指出来。这太不礼貌了，也许这就是Gungan的说话方式呢？

“我觉得你应该多笑。”Gungan继续说，“你是个很好看的小姑娘。”  
“我其实很爱笑的！”Ami反驳道，她觉得Gungan可能误会了什么，“我只是今天不太想笑。”  
“为什么？”Gungan的眼神写着不解，“因为那些孩子没有找你一起玩？”  
“不是。”Ami摇摇头，“很少有人找我一起玩，我不会因为这个不开心。”她扁了扁嘴，把腿上的图画书合上，抚摸着封面上凸起的花纹，“我妈妈经常外出，但是我爸爸总是在家——他不能出门很远——我放学之后，他会陪我给妈妈烤小点心。但是，有时候爸爸会和妈妈一起出去，可是我不能和他们一起去，这时候家里就只有我和两个机器人朋友了！虽然他们也很好玩，但是3PO太慌慌张张了。”  
Ami咬着下唇，抬头看看天上：“这几天爸爸就跟妈妈走了，晚饭的时候会有社工阿姨来给我送饭，所以我想等那时候再回去。”  
Gungan摸摸她的头：“你是一个独立的小姑娘。但是，如果你想，我可以陪你等到那时候。”  
Ami的眼睛亮了，虽然这名Gungan比她年长很多，但是她还是很喜欢有人陪她聊天的：“谢谢你——”  
她的脸红了——她还不知道这名好心Gungan的姓名。  
“Binks。”Gungan回答，“Jar Jar Binks。”  
Ami觉得这个名字很好玩，于是她笑了起来：“谢谢你，Binks先生。我叫Ami。”  
“Ami……”Binks重复了一遍这个名字，“是Amidala的简称吗？”  
Ami点点头，为自己没有一个向Jar Jar那样有趣的名字感到遗憾：“好多女孩都叫这个名字，一点也不特别……”  
“不不不。”Binks摆摆手，“Amidala是个很好的名字，一个美丽的名字，它来源于一位了不起的女王。”  
“Queen Amidala，我见过她的画像——她好美，我希望我长大了能像她那么美！”  
“你会的，”Binks低头看着Ami，目光温和，“你会的。”  
“Binks先生，你真是一个大好人！”  
Ami的话让Binks愣了一下，然后连连摇头，带动着两只大耳朵啪嗒啪嗒地打在肩膀上：“我不是，我犯过很大的错误，它把我变成了一个令人讨厌的人。”  
Ami为什么不知道自己的话让这位年迈的Gungan看上去如此伤心，她拉住Binks的手，抬头望着他的双眼：“我妈妈说了，过去不能永远的定义一个人，现在和未来比过去更重要——所以，我不知道你犯了什么错，但是现在的你，是个好人。请你不要怀疑这一点。”

她突然又想起了什么，左右看看，见没人经过，便神神秘秘地靠近Binks，小声说：“你笑一笑，我也给你变个戏法。”  
说着，她拿出Binks送她的石头，放在掌心，闭上眼睛，皱着眉头，像是对着虚空用力。片刻过后，那颗石头居然颤动起来，晃晃悠悠地离开了Ami的手掌，漂浮在了空中。  
Ami睁开眼睛，发现她成功了，脸上立刻露出灿烂的笑容，转头去看Binks——随着她注意力的转移，石头又落回了她的手中。

Binks的眼睛瞪得溜圆，满脸都是吃惊的表情：“这是原力，绝地的能力。”  
这次换成Ami惊讶了——她身边很少有人真正了解绝地，她没想到一名Gungan居然如此笃定地判断出她的小把戏是在使用原力。  
她站起来，踮起脚尖，试图在Binks的耳边说悄悄话。见她依然够不着他的耳朵，Binks也俯下身来，主动把耳朵贴上去。  
“我的爸爸妈妈就是绝地。”Ami小声地告诉Binks。  
Binks看上去要惊得跳起来了，但是他年迈的身体让他只做出了一个滑稽的动作。  
“你是Skywalker家的孩子……”  
Ami摇摇头：“我姓Solo，Amidala Solo。”  
但Binks并没有道歉或者改口，他将双手按在Ami的肩膀上，细细看着她的脸——Ami看见，它黄色的眼睛蓄满了泪水。  
“怪不得……你们如此相像……”她听见Binks喃喃地说。  
“Binks先生？”Ami小声地叫着，心里有些慌张。  
“抱歉。”Binks回过神来，手忙脚乱地擦去眼泪，“我又犯蠢了。”  
“没关系的。”Ami对他露出一个微笑。她看了看天色，把手里的小石头小心地放进裙子口袋里，然后抱起图画书：“社工阿姨快来了，我要回家了！今天谢谢你，Binks先生！你明天这个时候还会在吗？”  
Binks笑着点点头：“我会在这里等你的。”

“那明天见。”Ami说着，就往家的方向跑去，跑了几步，又回头对着Binks挥了挥手，“很高兴认识你，Binks先生！”

年迈的Gungan目送着女孩奔跑的背影，直到她消失在街角。他靠着树干，闭上了眼睛——

“很高兴再见到你，Padme……”

-END-


End file.
